


on the edge of paradise

by myheartislikeastallion



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, I Am A Trashcan, Modern AU, and then wow does it get smutty, baby girl clarke, clexa au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartislikeastallion/pseuds/myheartislikeastallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods: CEO of Polis Industries, millionaire playboy philanthropist, accomplished mixed martial artist. When she walks into a room everyone notices her. When Clarke Griffin, local DC artist, meets her its no different and Lexa definitely changes her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a girl like you

**Author's Note:**

> I know, you should definitely hate me for writing this without finishing my first fic. But, I was inspired so please don't hate me too much. I hope you enjoy though, I'm gonna update fairly soon. And another time will be updated... soonish?

It’s a rush…. To have all of these people huddled into the gallery - which is not at all small - and all here to see the work that Clarke had painstakingly slaved over for almost her entire life. This is her first showing that wasn’t school related and the first she was getting paid for. And all the swanky food and drinks and people sure don’t suck either. She’s getting all of this praise and people are telling her how talented she is and - honestly? She could get used to people kissing her ass like this.

She didn’t exactly grow up poor. Her mom was a surgeon, her dad was an engineer before he died and when her mom remarried… of course it was to a politician. But once she gave up on medical school and switched her major from pre-med to studio art her mom wasn’t exactly supportive. She lived on top ramen and hot pockets for a _long, long time_ and not willingly. She still likes them and can eat, like, ten of the ham and cheese hot pockets in one sitting, but now she can afford to do that and not space them out based on when she got her paycheck from Starbucks.

The buzzing of her phone brought her back to the present.

  
**Wells Jaha  
Hey, Griffin! Sorry I couldn’t make your big opening, but I’ll buy one of your pieces and hang it in my new office!**  


Clarke smiled at the screen, quickly typing her response to her childhood friend. She’d known Wells since they were in elementary school. His dad was a hotshot lawyer, constantly going from DC to New York every other week, so Wells pretty much lived at the Griffin house until high school when his dad sent him to a prep school and Clarke stayed at public school. Now, he’s following in his dad’s footsteps though. He just graduated from Harvard Law and finished an internship with one of his professors, and now he’s got a big job up in Boston doing civil rights law. It doesn’t pay as well as his dad was hoping, but Wells was happy, so Clarke was happy with him.

“You millennials! Always on your phones!”

Clarke’s head snaps up at the voice and immediately smiled wide. “Jasper!” She flung her hands out and wrapped them around the boy’s neck. “I’m so glad you came! And Monty!” She let go of one boy and pulled the other that was lagging behind him into a big hug as well. “You two didn’t respond to my texts so I wasn’t sure!”

Monty gave a shy smile, shaking his head so the mop of smooth black hair shook with it. “C’mon! We couldn’t miss this for the world! Now, in ten years, when you’re super famous, we can say ‘I went to her first art show.’”

“Yeah… in 11th grade,” Jasper adds, earning a smack on the arm from Clarke. “Proud of you, Princess,” he adds, pulling her in for another hug - that Monty jumps in on.

Clarke laughs and pushes the boys off of her. “Enjoy yourselves! Eat food, drink champagne- buy something!” The boys scoff at that but don’t turn down a couple flutes of champagne as they pass by. Clarke laughs to herself and looks around the room with a satisfied smile on her face. A pair of striking, green eyes capture her attention; she feels almost pulled to them as she takes in the woman they belong to - dressed in a pair of tight-fitting slacks and a tweed vest over a crisp white button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, the barest hint of a tattoo peeking out from beneath the fabric on her right arm. She watched as the woman straightened her tie with grace and licked her lips in the most… _appealing_ way she’s ever seen. Her tight red cocktail dress suddenly feels even tighter and she knows that her pale cheeks are flushing red as this woman practically undresses her with her eyes.

She swears the woman is about to come over when suddenly Raven’s face appears right in her line of sight. “Hey! Earth to Griffin!” The girl laughs. “I’ve been calling you for the past 2 minutes trying to get your attention.”

“Sorry,” Clarke blushes, wiping her hand across her cheek, “I was… distracted.”

A grin appears on Raven’s lips as she slowly nods, “Ohh… boy or girl?”

She begins to look around and Clarke has to put her hands on the girl’s shoulders to stop her. “ _Don’t do that!_ ” She hisses, her voice low, “She’s right behind you. The one in the suit.”

Raven tries - and fails - to nonchalantly look over her shoulder and immediately looks back at Clarke. “Yikes! Well, you better wipe that dopey smile off your face because here she comes,” she says quickly before running out of the way and standing directly next to Clarke.

“You must be the artist,” a cool voice says, as smooth and crisp as leather. “Clarke Griffin, right?”

Clarke’s eyes snap up and immediately she’s drawn into the same green eyes as before. Raven nudges her side and she quickly clears her throat. “Oh, um… yes. Hi, I’m Griffin- _Clarke… Griffin._ Yes, I’m the artist.”

“ _Smooth…_ ” she hears Raven mutter exactly what her inner thoughts are saying. That doesn't stop Clarke from jabbing her elbow back against the girl.

The woman’s lips quirk up in a small smirk that has Clarke melting even more - if that’s even possible. “Well… I just wanted to congratulate you… _Clarke Griffin_ , This is a beautiful show. You’re work is lovely.”

Clarke’s knees nearly buckle at the way this woman pops the K-sound in her name. She licks her lips as they suddenly feel dry, and not trusting her voice just give a nod and a sweet smile. The woman offers her hand and when Clarke takes it, instead of shaking it, the woman brings it to her lips and kisses it. Her smooth lips brush over the skin on the back of Clarke’s hand and her vision begins to blur. “T-thank you…” she stutteres out and it’s all she can say before she _has_ to pull her hand away and leave the conversation, pulling Raven with her. “Oh my god…” she pants when she knows they’re far enough away. “Holy crap!” Raven just laughs. “Don’t laugh at me! I’ve never been approached by a woman that hot!”

Raven just continues to laugh anyways. “You did good, Griffin,” she smiles. “Except….”

“What? What did I do?”

“It’s not what you did, Princess,” Raven tilts her head to the side and shrugs. “It’s what you didn’t do.” Clarke is confused and squints her eyes at the girl in questioning. She rolls her eyes and chuckles. “What’s her name, Clarke?”

It takes a moment, but when she realizes that she never got the woman’s name her eyes grow wide with horror! Her head snaps around, looking for her, but she’s already gone. Disappeared in the crowd and possibly for good. “Fuck!” Her voice is hushed as she continues to look around panicked while Raven laughs. “Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck!”

“That’s no way for a lady to talk,” a voice sounds from behind her, both women immediately tense up. “Especially not on such a special night for her.”

Clarke sighs and turns to find Finn, beer in hand and a smirk on his face. She rolls her eyes when he laughs, shaking his greasy, brown hair from his eyes. “Hello, Finn,” she grits out. She can feel Raven bristle behind her and she puts out her hand to stop the girl from bursting forward and ripping him a new one. “I didn’t think you’d come,” she says - though she meant to say _hoped_.

Finn chuckles again - Clarke doesn’t think anyone can sound so pompous while laughing as Finn manages to. “Well, of course I did. I came out to support my _Princess_ ,” he practically sneers the word and it makes Clarke feel ill.

She doesn’t even have the brainspace to stop Raven from stepping in front of the blonde and jutting her chin up defiantly. “Why don’t you go fuck off and support her silently… _elsewhere_ ,” Raven hisses and it makes Finn take a step back.

Finn’s smirk turns sour as he makes eye contact with the blonde once more. “Congratulations again, Clarke. I hope you’re happy now.”

“I am,” she hisses and it makes Finn turn around in a huff, chugging his beer as he goes. “What an asshole,” she says softly.

Raven turns back around and brings Clarke in for a big hug. “Yeah,” she whispers into her shoulder, “he is an asshole. And you’re too good for him!”

Clarke smiles. “We both are,” she insists.

The moment passes and Raven gently hits Clarke’s arm. “Go! See if you can find that hot lady! At least figure out who she was so we can stalk her later on Google over a bottle of leftover gallery wine!” She laughs and Clarke wanders off to do just that.

//

She has absolutely _zero luck_ with finding the mystery woman or even what her name is. She tries to ask around, but she doesn’t want to seem weird so she just asks very vague questions to the guests. She does ask, “Oh, I wonder if there’s any queer people here,” to an older lady who just looks at her like she has two heads before shuffling off. That made Clarke actually facepalm. Finally, towards the end of the night, she finds the gallery owner and event coordinator.

“Hey, Harper! Could you help me find someone?”

Harper looks up from her planner and nods. “Absolutely! Who do you need to find?”

Clarke bites her lip nervously. “Well… I don’t know her name. I can give you a description of what she looks like though?” Harper looks skeptical. “She kinda… _stands out_.” The woman nods anyways, despite her reservations. “Well… she’s about my age… maybe a little older. Attractive. Long brown hair, green eyes. She wore a suit! A vest and slacks… a cute little tie and a button up with the sleeves rolled up….” Her eyes begin to go glassy until Harper clears her throat. “Right! So… do you know who that is, or…?”

The woman bites the inside of her cheek, but not in thought… she just kind of shakes her head. “That was Lexa Woods,” she says simply, as if she’s already supposed to know the name. She looks down at her organizer and runs her finger along the paper, flipping a page and then stopping, looking over what was written there and widening her eyes. “She- she bought _five_ of your paintings, Clarke.”

She feels her stomach drop. “F- _five_?” Harper just nods. “Oh… my god. So does this mean that I get to come back since I was a success here?” She only half jokes, but Harper is still staring at her, dumbstruck. “Harper?”

“Honey, if you can get Lexa Woods and her entourage to traffic through here every time, you can be booked for as long as you’re making art,” the woman insists before walking into the back office and leaving Clarke alone to find Raven.

“So…” Raven’s voice interrupts her confused thoughts, “Did you find out who she was?”

Clarke bit her lip and shrugged. “I got a name. I don’t know who she is though.” Raven looked at her pointedly and hugged a bottle of wine she’d swiped, urging her for the name. “Lexa Woods,” she says in a cool voice, letting the words slide over her tongue like liquor.

//

Raven looked aghast when Clarke mentioned Lexa’s name. Immediately she took the blonde’s hand and pulled her out of the dwindling party. Though Clarke did protest it went ignored as Raven insisted they had to go home _right that second_.

Now they were huddled on the couch at Raven’s apartment, drinking the bottle of wine - Clarke got a glass from the cupboard however, while Raven decided the bottle would do for her.

“I just have no idea why it’s so important we do this right now, Rae,” she says, pulling a fluffy blanket over her shoulders. “It’s late, I’ve had a long day and I finally got out of that dress… _I’m tired_ ,” she whines before taking a sip of her wine.

Raven sighs and sets her laptop in front of the girls. “Because… you need to understand _exactly_ what you passed up,” she chuckles deviously.

Clarke shakes her head. “And you wish to torture me because…?”

Raven just shrugs as she pulls up Google and typing in the woman’s name. She leans back and lets Clarke drive once the search results pull up with _thousands_ of articles about her. _Vanity Fair, Women’s Health_ , a few MMA and Martial Arts magazines, _Forbes_ has done multiple pieces on her. Clarke goes slack jawed. Twentysix years old and she’s already the CEO of a multinational communications tech company, highly trained martial artist, fashion and sex icon. Clarke really did fuck up.

But… even with all of that money and power that Lexa possessed, it was her eyes that she couldn’t get out of her head. The way her delicate fingers straightened her tie. The feeling of her soft lips as they pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Clarke’s hand. She pulls up a candid photo of the woman walking down the street and stares at it for a long time. She memorizes the lines across her face, the way the leather jacket clings to her shoulders in the photo, and the gentle curve of her lips as they quirk up into a knowing smirk.

“So, are you gonna go see her?”

Clarke’s eyes snap up to Raven’s. “Are you _crazy_?” Raven has to think about it for a moment. “She’s a millionaire CEO with a million things to do! Why would I go see her?” Raven just looks at her and waggles her eyebrows. “You _are_ insane.” The girl just shrugs like it’s something she already knows. “When would I even go see her?”

“How about on Monday when they deliver the paintings to her office?”


	2. it's a thin thin line between a good and a bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa definitely don't have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No filth in this chapter... but soon, I promise. Just some fluff for now, that I hope you enjoy!

Come Monday afternoon, Clarke was a nervous wreck. She met Harper at the gallery and asked if she could go with the delivery to Lexa’s office. The woman just gave her a side eye and offered her a spot in the truck’s cabin. She thanked Harper and climbed in, ignoring the other woman’s smirk as she shut the door.

To say that Clarke tried when she got dressed that morning was probably an understatement. She took a lot longer than she normally would getting ready - especially because her ideal outfit would have been jeans and a cosy sweater with her hair thrown up in a messy bun. But, today she went all out. Her blonde hair fell in waves across her shoulders and even did her makeup. A light blue blouse and a light gray pencil skirt clung to her curves so that even Raven let out a whistle. She wished she could do without her nude pumps, but they sort of complete the outfit and Raven vetoed her flats. She hated heels.

Her stomach was a tight ball of nerves, tangled up like yarn being batted around by a kitten. It must have been obvious to the driver of the truck because he laughed when she had trouble undoing her seatbelt when they arrived. She followed the men through the lobby, waiting patiently as they checked in with the receptionist and taking a moment to look around the grandiose building. High, vaulted ceilings and tall windows to match; earth tones covered the area and it felt… oddly comforting to be in. The receptionist stopped her and asked who she was when she tried to follow, Clarke simply replied, “The artist,” with a proud smile and continued walking to the elevator.

It was a tight fit with everyone and the paintings inside. Lexa had definitely chosen some of the bigger - and more expensive - works, a few that she was surprised sold at all. However, looking at Lexa’s chosen decor for the lobby, she guessed the nostalgic scenes she’d pulled from her memories of camping with her father fit well with her sense of style.

The doors opened and Clarke felt her heart jump into her throat. Everyone filled out and were led to big cherrywood doors by Lexa’s secretary. Her face was very stoic, but she could see the pride and happiness in the girl’s eyes. It made Clarke want Lexa more… getting the feeling that she must be a very intuitive boss who takes care of her employees. Her stomach flipped again as the doors opened and they walked into the spacious office.

“Ms. Griffin… what a pleasant surprise,” Lexa’s voice was once again cool and crisp like Clarke remembered. Her eyes roamed over the blonde, eyes hovering on her legs before tracing the curves of her body. Suddenly, Clarke didn’t hate heels as much. “I’ve bought quite a few pieces of art, but never has the artist accompanied on the delivery.”

Clarke chuckled, “Well… I’m just starting out so I wanted to make a good impression.” Lexa smirks and seems to be holding back a comment. It kind of makes Clarke’s stomach do another flip. “Besides, you were my biggest buyer last night, so I wanted to come thank you in person.”

Lexa slowly walks toward Clarke as she speaks, “I find that hard to believe. You’re very talented, Ms. Griffin.” Her voice is a deep husk that makes Clarke’s skin tingle in anticipation.

“Thank you, but believe it. I’ve never thought I could sell so many paintings in my life.” Suddenly, Lexa is in front of her; her scent is sweet and calming but not overwhelming; Clarke’s mouth is watering and she licks her lips when she can feel Lexa’s breath against her cheeks. “You did me a big favor… I just wanted to thank you.” She can hear Raven’s voice in the back of her head going, _“Bow chicka wow-wow!”_ The office door closes and Clarke jumps away from the woman. “Oh, they’re kind of my ride, so I need to get going.”

As she turns around Lexa catches her wrist, her fingers gently wrapping around it so as not to startle her or make her feel uncomfortable. “Have you had lunch yet, Clarke?” She shakes her head. “Then pay me back… let me take you to an early dinner?”

Clarke laughs, “That sounds like another favor you’re doing for me, Ms. Woods.”

Lexa’s eyes turn smoky and her voice gets another layer of rasp to it that makes Clarke’s knees shake, “Trust me, Ms. Griffin being in your presence? That’s payment enough for anything I give you.” Clarke’s breath hitches in her throat and she has to swallow the lump blocking her airway. She gives a slight nod and the woman in front of her smiles. “Then it’s decided. Where would you like to go? What kind of food do you like?” 

Clarke chews her lip in thought. “I’m not sure. I’m not very familiar with many restaurants here Downtown, honestly.”

A smile spreads across her face as she makes a small circle around Clarke, not in an imposing way, just to take her in. She feels kind of elated that this woman is looking her up and down. “I take you for an adventurous type,” Lexa says, “you’re a free spirit, like most artists.”

A playful scoff erupts from Clarke’s throat. “Way to stereotype me, Ms. Woods.”

Lexa pauses and approaches Clarke, whispering into her ear, “But am I wrong?” Clarke gulps and shakes her head. She does like to try new things “Then I know just the place,” she takes the blonde’s hand and pulls her to the door.

“Wait! But… I’m not really- I mean… is this outfit okay? I don’t want to be underdressed…” Clarke’s voice shakes and she wants to smack herself.

Green eyes roam over Clarke’s form and she smiles appreciatively. “You look lovely, Ms. Griffin, trust me. Now, shall we?” She offers Clarke her arm and she gladly takes it, laying her hand across her forearm.

//

Lexa had her Aston Martin pulled around to the front of the office. Clarke had to stop and stare at the car for a moment when she saw the valet pull up and place it in park before letting the top go back. “Dear god… it’s so beautiful,” she hummed as Lexa tipped the young man.

The taller girl laughed and opened up the passenger side door for her. “I never pegged you for a car lover, Ms. Griffin,” she said coolly, a bit of playfulness that Clarke had never heard from the woman before.

“I’m not,” she responded, “but it’s admittedly a beautiful car.” Lexa just nods in agreement and hums a bit as she places the car in drive and revs the engine.

Lexa drives with one hand on the wheel and another on the center console. Clarke teases the thought of taking the woman’s hand, but quickly squashes it, knowing that it would be a little strange considering how short they’ve known each other. The DC traffic is thick and if Clarke were driving she’d be tapping her fingers on the wheel and huffing at everyone who decided to cut in front of her. But Lexa stayed calm and gently drummed her fingers to the melody of the soft jazz that filtered through her speakers.

It was hard not to watch her and Clarke was suddenly aching for a charcoal pencil and her sketch book so she could capture the calm steadiness of her face. She opts to hear her voice instead. “Where are you taking me, anyways?”

Lexa flicks her eyes over to Clarke and she feels her breath stop in her throat. “My friend owns a few restaurants and clubs in Dupont and Adams Morgan. He caters to a wide variety of clientele, so I’m sure you’ll find something on the menu that appeals to you.

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Lexa’s brow arches in question. “I’m more worried that you’ll take me to some warehouse and turn American Psycho on me and hack me to bits.” Lexa’s laugh made her heart melt a little bit. “You laugh, but I know you’re completely capable of it. I saw the articles about you being some master at MMA.”

The words come out before she can stop them and she can feel Lexa’s eyes boring into her. “Did you google me, Ms. Griffin?” She didn’t respond, and bit her lip upon hearing Lexa’s laughter once again. The rest of the ride was left in comfortable silence beyond Lexa’s gentle humming and the music they’re listening to. When they arrive at the restaurant, Lexa pulls up to the valet and takes the ticket from the boy there as she gets out. “I’ll do that,” she says to the other valet who was reaching for Clarke’s door, and jogs around the front of the car to open it for her. She whispers a ‘thank you’ to the boy and hands him a twenty… just for letting her open Clarke’s door. Clarke can’t decide whether to be very charmed or very wary of this woman. She’ll make a decision later….

When they enter the restaurant Lexa is immediately recognized and greeted by the hostess, batting her eyes and touching her arm flirtatiously. Clarke would be jealous, but for the fact that Lexa seemed so disinterested in this woman beyond politely offering a hello and asking to be seated at the usual table if it was available - which they are, immediately. She asks the hostess if she can tell Lincoln that they’re there before opening the menu to peruse the wines.

“How do you feel about Cabs, Ms. Griffin?”

“I feel okay about them, but I wish you’d call me Clarke. Ms. Griffin is just so formal and I’d much prefer us to be-”

“Casual?” The word slides off Lexa’s tongue so easily and it makes her insides so liquid.

She lets out a nervous laugh and tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “I was going to say ‘friendly’ but, if you prefer the term casual… We can do that too.”

Lexa smiles at her from over the menu. “Would you like to be friends, Ms- _Clarke_?” The way she pops the _k_ sound in her name as her stomach doing a flip and all she can do is nod with a shy smile on her face. “Then we will be friends,” she says and her jaw seems to tighten. She can’t help but think she’s said something wrong.

Before anything more can be said, however, a buff man in a tight fitting black button up opened up just enough to give a peek at his chest tattoos approaches the table. Lexa stands and they embrace in a hug, Lexa laughing as the man whispers something in her ear. “And who is this?” He turns to Clarke and she smiles, holding out her hand for it to be shook, but instead it is lifted to his lips and he greets her with a soft peck that is not at all imposing - in fact, quite flattering.

“This is Clarke Griffin,” Lexa says proudly, straightening her cuffs. “She’s the guest artist at the Zenith Gallery. The one you decided to skip this past Friday.”

Lincoln presses his hand against his chest and hangs his head. “I’m truly sorry, Ms. Griffin,” he pouts. “I’m opening a new club this weekend and I had some last minute details to handle.” Clarke smiles and accepts his handshake as an apology. He turns to Lexa, his gaze slightly more serious now. “My DJ backed out on me, and now I have to find a new one before Friday.”

“Unbelieveable,” Lexa tightens her jaw. “Did they say why?”

With a shrug, Lincoln answers, “Not really. They said something about personal matters, but didn’t give any details. They did refund me all my money though.”

Lexa crosses her arms and taps at her chin in thought. Clarke thinks it’s the most attractive the woman has ever looked and… that must be hard to do. “Well, I can call up some people, have Anya look into our previous contacts from past fundraisers. However-”

“However, those were _fundraisers_ \- not exactly ‘get off your ass and dance’ kind of parties, Lex,” Lincoln quips with a laugh. He adjusts his watch and slides his hand over the back of his neck in thought.

Clarke watches the exchange silently, biting her lip. “I- I might know someone. They’re an old friend - and they only really DJ as a hobby but, maybe… maybe it can help?” Lincoln looks up at her expectantly and smiles. “I can give you her number?”

He laughs, grateful and relieved. “Yes! Yes, please! That would be so helpful, Ms. Griffin! Thank you!” He pulls her in for a hug with a big smile on his face as he pulls back. He quickly clears his throat, though, tightening his brow together. “Sorry about that, but I’m very grateful,” he says more calmly this time.

Clarke can’t help but laugh, “No, it’s fine! I’m happy to help!” She looks to Lexa and bites her lip. “Do you have a pen, by any chance?” The woman smoothly pulls a pen from inside of her jacket pocket and hands it to Clarke, giving a charming smile. Clarke takes it and offers a smile back before rooting through her bag to pull out a business card of her own. She turns it over and writes the name and number down before handing it to Lincoln. “That’s her number. I’ll tell her to expect your call?”

He smiles widely and turns the card over. “Octavia Blake…. Beautiful name,” he hums, sliding the card into his breast pocket. His eyes glance over to Lexa and he winks. “Keep her around, Lex. I like her.” He flashes a smile at Clarke one more time before taking his leave from the table….

…Leaving Clarke and Lexa alone again.

They settle into their seats and a waiter comes by almost immediately, asking for their orders. Lexa asks if she can order for them both and Clarke gives her free reign. “A bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, but we’d like the Bordeaux, not any of your Napa Valley swill.” The boy nods, scratching it into the pad as she continues, “And I think we’ll both have the braised lamb.” She looks to Clarke for confirmation that her order was to satisfaction and the blonde gives her a nod. The boy smiles gently before retreating to the kitchen. “That was very nice…. What you did for Lincoln.”

Clarke smiles and ducks her head. “Well… I was only trying to help. Plus, it gives my friend - a starving college student - a paying job so it was two birds with one stone.” She looks over at the man in question and gives him a once over. “Possibly three,” she says wistfully, but when she looks back over at Lexa her jaw is tight again and she wonders what was wrong.

“Still…” she says quickly, “you did a very nice thing that was not expected of you.” She smiles and reaches for Clarke’s hand but quickly pulls it back before making contact. “You’re a kind soul… I like that.” The wine arrives then and Lexa is offered a taste of it first and she swirls it in the glass before taking a small sip, savoring the flavor. She gives a small nod and the boy begins to pour for them both. “I hope it’s to your satisfaction… _Clarke_ ,” she hums and the blonde can hear the second part of the sentence in the air between them…. _“I’d hate for you to be displeased.”_

When their meal comes they begin to talk candidly about… _everything._ Especially Clarke and her art, though. The one time she tries to deflect and ask Lexa about her and her business she shakes it off, insisting they talk about Clarke.

“I am surrounded by business everyday for most of my day. I’d like to hear about what you do,” she charms. “You have a passion for it - one that I find positively entrancing - and I’d like to hear more about it.”

“Well, I’m sure you have a passion for business. Otherwise, why are you doing it?”

Her jaw tightens again. “While I do find the game of business entertaining and the outcome of the luxuries quite pleasing, it’s also a family business - one I’ve been surrounded by most of my life.” She swallows thickly and Clarke nods in understanding. “I like to escape from it however I can, whenever I can. Right now… I choose to do so by listening to you - about something you’re passionate about.”

Flattered by the woman’s interest, Clarke blushes and takes a sip of her wine. The alcohol makes her head swim a little bit, but she feels comfortable with it. “Well… I’ve always loved art. Since I was little, I used to love going to museums with my father and looking at all of the paintings and sculptures from across the world and across history. I think it’s lovely how art is both shaped and shapes the time we live in.” She smiles distantly, recalling the memories of the times spent with her father, skipping through the halls of the National Gallery and the Hirshhorn…. “And I’ve been drawing and painting… since I could write my own name I guess.” She notices Lexa’s intense interest and has to smile at the look on her face. “Art was something I shared with my father,” she explained. “He was an engineer, but he also painted and he taught me when I was a kid.”

“And where is he now? Your father?”

She doesn’t know why, but the question catches Clarke off guard. She bites her lip for a moment before answering. “He… died. When I was 16. Robbed at gunpoint when he was walking home late one night.” The table gets very quiet after that and Clarke can’t stand the look of pity on her companion’s face. “Please don’t look at me like that,” she says, perhaps a bit too harshly.

Lexa’s eyes snap downwards to her plate and she takes a moment to fix her face before looking back up. “I apologize, Ms. Griffin,” she says in her cool, distant voice once more. “I didn’t mean to make you feel-”

“You didn’t. I’m sorry for snapping. It’s just… it was a long time ago and- and sometimes… I don’t know, I forget, I guess? And it hurts to be reminded of it.” She swallows the tears back down and takes another sip of wine.

Lexa just nods in understanding and says nothing more about her father for the rest of the meal. She does, however, go on to tell her own experience with art and how she loves all forms and expressions - from theatre and dance, to music and poetry, though she knows the least about fine art and she wants to know more. Clarke makes an offhanded comment about “teaching her” and she can see Lexa’s back straighten just a bit and her pupils dilate just a bit.

//

Their late lunch turned into drinks at the bar of the restaurant and then a walk around the neighborhood before returning to Lexa’s car. It was around seven o’clock when Lexa finally pulled up next to Clarke’s apartment in Edgewood. She looked around quite a bit and making sure to lock her car before walking Clarke up her stoop to the apartment door.

“It’s not that bad of a neighborhood around here, you know,” Clarke joked, poking at Lexa’s tie.

“Well… I never know. It’s always better to be safe than sorry,” she says seriously. It makes Clarke smile, how literal she is. “I’m surprised to see you living here, however. I expected some place a little more….”

“High class?” Clarke quirks her brow at the woman, trying to test and see if she was just another snobby rich kid.

“Actually, I was going to say expensive,” she says. “After you told me that you’re mother is a successful surgeon and is now remarried to a senator, I expected you to live some place with a higher property value.”

Clarke shakes her head. “Mom was never very supportive of me choosing art school over med school, and I kind of insisted on going out on my own anyways. If she wasn’t going to support me in my decisions then I wanted to be completely independent.” Lexa seems impressed with her answer and licks her lips. Clarke gasps a little at the action.

Changing the subject, Lexa clears her throat before beginning, “Before we left, Lincoln asked me to invite you to his club opening this weekend.”

Eyebrow quirked, Clarke juts her chin out at the woman. “Oh? And what am I invited as?”

She laughs as if the answer is obvious. “As an honored guest. He also mentioned you bringing as many plus-ones as you’d like.”

“What if I wanted to be a plus one?” Clarke nearly high-fives herself.

“What do you mean?”

Honestly, Clarke would be annoyed by how literal she was if she didn’t find it so damn cute. “I’m asking if you would ask me as your date,” Clarke presses, adding a _numbnuts_ in her head for good measure.

It doesn’t take much else for Lexa to answer, “Would you like to be my date, Ms. Griffin?” Clarke wants to high-five herself again.

“ _Clarke,_ ” she insists. “And yes, I would.”

Lexa licks her lips again and Clarke wants to scream. Her insides flip and flop about and she has to bite her lip in anticipation. “Then you’ll be my date. But I think the offer for plus-ones still stands.”

“As long as I get to arrive with you,” Clarke states, her voice growing low and husky, surprising even herself. “And _leave_ with you.”

She sees Lexa swallow and blush for the first time since she met the woman and she’s so proud that she finally flustered the stone cold business woman that is Lexa Woods. “May I kiss your cheek, Ms- _Clarke_?”

She quirks her eyebrow again. “Just my cheek?” She offers it anyway and let’s Lexa’s lips brush softly against her skin, setting it alight.

When Lexa pulls back she has a small smile pressed to her lips. “I wouldn’t dare kiss your lips before our first date,” she insists.

“You don’t count this as a date?”

“I hadn’t properly asked you, so no.”

Clarke licks her lips, desperate to feel Lexa’s against them. “Who cares about proper?”

“I do.” Lexa is silent for a moment before continuing, “But if you’d like me to-”

“Oh, I’d like you to, Lexa.” Clarke lets the husk back into her voice as she says, “I’d _more_ than like you to.”

It all happens so fast. Suddenly, Lexa has her hand tangled into blonde tresses, letting the tendrils wrap around her fingers as her nails scratch lightly into her scalp; her other hand wrapped possessively around her waist, fingers digging into the tender flesh. Clarke gasps as her back is pressed into the cold metal of the door and Lexa takes the opportunity to press her tongue against the tiny opening, only pressing further when Clarke allows her to. Widening her mouth and moaning into the kiss, Clarke feels like her skin is on fire. Lexa’s entire body is pressed against her and she can’t escape the intense heat and passion she feels from the woman - not that she wants to. She’d gladly let the fire consume her if this is how it’s done.

But, the kiss is over nearly as quickly as it began. Lexa pulls away with one last nip to Clarke’s lower lip, leaving the blonde completely breathless. Her weight is sagged against the door and she feels like it Lexa’s hand wasn’t on her waist, continuing to hold her up then her knees might buckle under her own weight.

When she feels some feeling return to her legs, Clarke slides up her door to stand up straight and Lexa lets go. She smiles and tucks a stray lock of golden hair behind Clarke’s ear as she whispers, “Goodnight, Clarke Griffin.”

The words and Lexa’s voice leave Clarke completely breathless, all she can do is wheeze out a weak response of, “Goodnight… Lexa Woods.”

“Sweet dreams…” Lexa whispers one last time before gliding away and hopping into her car. Clarke waves and unlocks her door, slipping inside quickly. She presses her forehead against the door, letting the coolness of it quell her burning fever as she hears the engine of Lexa’s Aston rev and peel off down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm gross. They're gross. So cute and gross.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for more grossness. (myheart-islike-astallion)


	3. when the lights start flashing like a photo booth and the stars exploding we'll be fireproof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am utter and complete garbage, I know! Feel free to tell me how much I suck for taking so long to update in the comments.

The tabloid gets slapped on the table next to her two days later. It makes Clarke jump and she nearly completely ruins the painting she’s working on. She sends a glare over to Raven, but the girl is completely unfazed, continuing to stare at her with her brow creased, pointing at the trash magazine on the table.

Putting down the pallet and brush she picks it up, her eyes going wide at the photo on the cover. “Yeah,” Raven says when she sees the look on her face.

_“Billionaire CEO caught kissing mystery blonde!”_

The headline jumps out at Clarke, a grainy cellphone photo of Lexa pressing Clarke against her apartment door - clearly kissing her. A blush creeps up her cheeks. “Fuck,” she mutters, flipping the magazine open to read through the article.

“ _Yeah!_ Raven says - or shouts - pointedly.

_“CEO of Polis Industries was spotted in Edgewood in DC earlier this week in a compromising position. Our source says that she and our mystery woman talked for a bit - some obvious flirtation going on - before Ms. Woods leaned in and planted one on her! Nice going, Boss Lady!_  
No word on who this mystery woman is, but another source says that they noticed Lexa Woods and her date enjoying a meal earlier that afternoon at Trigeda - the hot, new restaurant in Dupont; owned by Ms. Wood’s long time friend, Lincoln Redwood, entrepreneur and club promoter, who is expecting a big opening this Friday of his new nightclub, The Bunker.  
Lexa Woods is expected to attend the opening, but will she be bringing a date? And will it be this gorgeous blonde she was locking lips with?” 

Clarke isn’t sure how she feels. She’s kind of revolted that her privacy was violated like that, especially when it was such a tender moment. “Fuck! Oh my god!”

“ _Fucking, yeah!_ ” Raven nearly screams.

“Oh, my god, please don’t scream!” Clarke throws the magazine down onto the table. “What should I do? I mean… this is weird right?”

Raven nods. “Yeah! Because you never fucking told your best friend that you kissed, _Fucking Lexa Woods!_ ” Clarke rolls her eyes. “Also, you went to Trigeda and you _didn’t_ bring me back some of their baked mac and cheese? I’m personally offended.”

Clarke laughs and takes Raven by the shoulders. “I’m sorry, let me make it up to you.” Raven tilts her head and pursed her lips, as if to incredulously ask _“How, bitch?”_ Clarke bites her lip and smiles, “Lexa invited me to that club opening… as her date.”

The look on Raven’s face is comical! Her eyes grow twice their size and her mouth drops open. “Shut the fuck up! That’s great!” Her face and tone turn serious the next second though, “But, how, exactly, is that making it up to me?”

The laughter that bubbles up can’t be stopped. “Well, actually, the club owner - Lincoln - invited me because I got him in touch with Octavia because he needed a DJ - and you know how badly Octavia needs to get laid so she can get away from her brother, right?” Raven nods in fervent agreement. “Well, he also said I could bring as many plus-ones as I want. And I want you!”

Raven shouts in elation and throws her arms around Clarke’s neck. “Yes! That is the perfect payback! Yesyesyes! Thank you so much, Griff!” Clarke laughs, taking Raven’s arms from around her neck. “You’re also inviting Monty and Jasper, right?” Clarke nods. “Bell too, I guess? I mean, we aren’t super close, but it is his little sister DJ’ing, right? So maybe…?”

Clarke only shrugs. “I’ll ask O, but if she doesn’t want him there then I don’t want to step on her toes. We only just got back to being cool, you know?”

Raven nods, drawing in a hiss remembering the knock-down, drag-out fight the two girls had over Finn. It was a stupid reason now, and Octavia only wanted what was best for Clarke. She could see the vileness dripping off that boy from a mile away, and Clarke had to slink back and apologize when she found out her friend was right. But, thankfully, Clarke gained a strong friendship with Raven from the whole debacle and it made them both stronger as separate people too.

“I should call Lexa,” Clarke muses, looking back down at the magazine, opened to a blurry photo of them sitting at the table in Trigeda. Raven whistles under her breath and Clarke smacks her arm in response. “Shut up, I don’t tease you when you have a new crush.”

The girl scoffs. “What new crushes? I don’t have feelings anymore, remember?”

Clarke rolls her eyes and gets out her phone. She heads to her room and dials the number to Lexa’s office that she’d given her. As the line rings she unbuttons the oversized dress shirt that belonged to Finn. She had it at her apartment when she found out what a scumbag he was and just decided to keep it for a good purpose and destroy it in the process, instead of crying every time she saw it.

“Polis Industries, Lexa Woods office. This is Tris speaking,” a voice sounds from the other end of the line.

“Hi,” Clarke says in a raspy voice and she nervously clears it. “Can I speak to Lexa, please?”

Her secretary sighs, like it’s going to be an impossibility. “Ms. Woods is busy at the moment, but may I ask who is calling?”

“Clarke. Clarke Griffin,” she says proudly. There’s a pause on the other end. “Hello?”

“Yes, just a moment. I’ll put you on hold. Ms. Woods will be with you in just a moment,”she says pleasantly all of a sudden. Clarke has to hold back a snort of laughter.

//

“No, I don’t give a shit if she won’t hear it, Tristan!” Lexa yells into her cell phone angrily, “Tell Nia that I want a fucking meeting or I’ll just storm up to Azgeda Tech on my own and she’ll see me without an appointment.” He tries to tell her that’s an unadvisable course of action and Lexa just scoffs. “Tough shit! I’d rather do it properly - according to the code of conduct - but I’m not above forcing this.” Tristan mumbles out an apology, but Lexa doesn't let him finish. “Let her know, today. I want to meet sometime this week, and I will gladly do it whenever she likes. Otherwise, I will be there first thing Monday morning!” Before the sniveling little man can say anything else she hangs up, slamming her phone onto her mahogany desk.

She sits down onto her desk chair with a huff, leaning over her desk to rub her temples. She was tired of dealing with Nia Snow through middle men - Tristan, Lexa’s chief investment officer; Roan, Nia’s son and next in line to inherit the company - she wanted to deal with Nia directly to discuss a merger that could save both their companies. Weather Corp was breathing down both their necks and killing Polis Industries’ stock. If she didn’t act fast, she’d either have to file for bankruptcy or sell the company to Weather, neither of which will get her father to stop nagging her.

Not two seconds later her office phone rings. With a groan, Lexa snatches the phone and presses it to her ear. “What!?” Her voice is sharp and biting, her lips curling over her teeth in a fierce snarl.

Tris stumbles over her words at the intense greeting before gathering her wits and calmly answering, “Ms. Griffin is on the phone for you, Ms. Woods. Should I take a message?”

Lexa sits up in her chair, straightening her tie for some reason. It’s not like Clarke can see how stressed and disheveled she looks. “No- no. Put her through, please. Thank you, Tris.” There is a click as Tris goes off and a second click as she transfers Clarke’s call over to her.

“Hello?” It’s amazing how the sweet sound of Clarke’s voice makes all of the tension drop away from Lexa’s body. “Lexa?”

Realizing that she needs to speak, Lexa clears her throat before answering. “Clarke… it’s good to hear your voice,” she sighs, leaning back in her cushy office chair.

She can hear the girl laugh a little and it makes her smile. “Is everything okay?”

Lexa lets out a sigh. “No… just a stressful day at the office. But, I’m happy to talk to you - grateful for the distraction, really.”

Clarke smiles into her cell phone and removes the smock, leaving her standing in her room in just her bra and panties. “Well, I’m happy to distract,” she says before realizing how strange that must sound. “I mean… um- never mind!” She clears her throat and can hear Lexa laugh on the other end of the line. “I was just calling because… well… have you read any magazines lately?”

“Ah,” Lexa muses and slides her desk drawer open, pulling out the copy of _The Inquirer_ Clarke was no doubt talking about. “Yes, Anya gave me a nice verbal spanking about that earlier.”

Clarke laughs loudly. “Yeah? Raven gave me one too,” she agrees. “Though, I’m sure yours was about something different. Raven was just pissed I didn’t tell her about… our date,” she finishes hesitantly. Lexa didn’t want to call it one, but it seemed like one to Clarke.

Lexa noticed Clarke’s choice of words and decided not to comment, agreeing that it was a date. “Oh? And does she give you these spankings often?” There’s a pause and it makes Lexa furrow her brow. “Clarke? Are you still there?”

“Uh, yes. Yes, I’m still here- sorry,” she mumbles. For some reason, hearing Lexa talk about spanking flustered Clarke a bit. She’s no stranger to kinky sex, and she has been spanked before, but never bent over someone’s knee - and that seemed like something she could see Lexa doing if Clarke did something she disagreed with. “Only when I don’t tell her all the juicy details of my love life - and no, there aren’t a whole lot. She was involved in the last _big_ gossip that is ‘Clarke Griffin’s love life’ so….”

“Oh. I didn’t know that the two of you were… involved together,” Lexa stumbles.

It takes Clarke a moment to understand, but she quickly back tracks, “Oh! No! Nononono! Not like that, absolutely not!” She blanches at the idea of she and Raven sleeping together. While she loves the girl… _not like that_. “She and I just… we got cheated on by the same guy- at the same time, so we’re just pretty close after all that.”

Lexa hums out a noise of understanding. “Well… I’m sorry about that. And I’m sorry for prying. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“No! You didn’t! Absolutely not! It’s just- it’s hard to talk about sometimes, but I’m over it.” Clarke bites her lip and hopes Lexa doesn’t press further.

“Very well,” she says and it makes Clarke give an audible sigh of relief. If Lexa hears it though she doesn't comment, just changes the subject. “Clarke… I want you to know- I am very excited to see you this Friday.” She sighs at the thought of seeing Clarke’s beautiful blue eyes again. “Honestly, knowing I’m going to see you again so soon is the only thing keeping me from throwing myself off the top of the Polis Tower,” she jokes.

Clarke laughs. “Come on, don’t say that. I thought you loved your job!”

“Oh, I do!” Lexa says, leaning back in her chair, “But right now… dealing with all this shit… I’d much rather be kissing you.”

Her admission makes Clarke blush so hard it’s embarrassing. “Oh… I’d- I wish I was kissing you right now too,” she admits.

Lexa’s smile nearly cracks her face in half and she opens her mouth to continue, but then Anya knocks on the door and walks in, Indra and Gustus in tow behind her. Sighing dejectedly, Lexa turns around in her chair so she’s facing the window with her back to the crowd at her door. “Clarke… I wish we could keep speaking, but I have a meeting in my office right now and-”

“It’s okay, I understand,” Clarke smiles. “Go, handle your business and then… call me back later tonight?”

Lexa smiles happily at the invitation. “Yes, of course I will. I don’t know what time I’ll be able to leave, but at the very least I’ll text you goodnight. I promise.”

“Okay,” Clarke hums. “Goodbye, Ms. Woods. It was nice speaking with you.”

She can’t help but laugh as her tone turns into one of playful seriousness, “You as well, Ms. Griffin. We’ll confer later about the details of our date.”

Clarke smiles and hangs up. She leaves her phone on her bedside table and collapses onto her bed. She bites her lip for a second, thinking about Lexa’s voice… and then her face… her lips. She begins to think about the way Lexa kissed her on Monday, how her fingers gripped her… and suddenly her hand is trailing down her bare stomach and slipping into her panties. She moans as her finger brushes her clit and she realizes how wet just _talking_ to Lexa made her.

The last thing she thinks of before she pushes herself into orgasm is the way Lexa’s talented tongue wriggled about inside of her mouth and what else she could possibly do with it….

When Lexa hangs up and turns around to face her colleagues she can see the varying degrees of anxiety. Indra gives her a pointed stare which Lexa refuses to acknowledge as she moves forward. “So… where are we in regards to Azgeda?”

Gustus shifts from foot to foot and folds his large arms in front of him. “It’s not good, Ms. Woods,” her CFO explains. If he calls her ‘Ms. Woods’ it can’t be good at all. “Our numbers are dropping and we’re having a hard time keeping the stocks up.”

“Not to mention morale,” Anya adds.

She, Anya, and Gustus all went to Georgetown Business together and graduated in the same class. They went their separate ways after college, but when Lexa took over the company from her father she was quick to offer positions to the two who, in turn, were quick to accept. Indra was the newest addition to the group. Lexa found her when she was looking for replacements for her father’s old executive staff and picked her out of a stack of applicants. Her father, Titus, was none too pleased about having his staff sacked and Lexa rebranding the company from Polaris to Polis as it was now. He even went so far as to try and sue Lexa to regain control of the company, but he did everything by the book and had no leg to stand on, so the case was settled out of court.

“You’re telling me things I already know,” Lexa huffs, leaning back in her chair. “Has Tristan gotten back to any of you yet?” Anya rolls her eyes and it makes Lexa crack a small smile. He was the one staff member of her father’s she couldn’t find a replacement for, and he and Anya had never gotten along because of conflicting interests. Plus, Lexa is more than aware of where the despicable man’s allegiances lie. “No… of course he hasn’t,” Lexa hisses when none of them answered her. She pushes herself away from the desk and gets up, making her way to the window and peering out over the city.

Anya clears her throat before beginning, “Roan, however, called me. He said that he will try to convince his mother to at least set up a meeting. But… you know Nia-”

“Yes! I’m well aware of what Nia is like! And what her opinion of this merger is!” Lexa sighs and continues to glare out the window.

“There is… one option I don’t believe anyone has mentioned,” Indra says, her voice is distant and Lexa can already tell she’s not going to like this idea - even if it is a last resort. She turns around to face the woman, she stands tall with her hands clasped behind her back and her chin jutted out towards Lexa, waiting for a nod before beginning. “Trikru,” she says simply.

Lexa was right… she would not like this idea. “No,” she snaps harshly.

Indra tightens her jaw before continuing. “I know that it’s not ideal, but liquidating your stocks in that would give us the money we need-”

“I said, _no_ , Indra!” Trikru was Lexa’s environmental charity organization and her first foray into business of any kind. Lexa built it up with her own two hands with no help from her father or his money. She took a loan from a bank and used her own skills to cultivate it and grow it into the flowering organization that it was today - no pun intended. Trikru, for lack of a better word, was Lexa’s baby. “I refuse to give up control of Trikru!” The room goes silent. Indra just nods and doesn’t say another word about it. “If there is nothing else-”

There is a pregnant pause in the room. Obviously someone wants to say something else, and by the look on Anya’s face, it’s her. Lexa arches her brow and Anya proceeds to speak. “It’s about this girl…” she begins. Lexa lets out a groan and turns back to the window. She wants to slam her forehead against the glass right now. “Ms. Griffin seems to be taking up a lot of your time and everyone can see how it’s affecting your work, Ms. Woods.”

“My work?” She looks over her shoulder, her lips pulled back into another snarl. “My work is not being affected by her at all. I am allowed to have a personal life, Anya.” Gustus takes a step back as if to avoid the line of fire.

“Your duty is to this company and this girl seems to be distracting you-”

“Yes! I’m well aware and I am also aware of what my priorities are! So don’t you _dare tell me_ what my duty is! _I’m more than capable of separating feelings from duty!_ ” Lexa’s chest heaves with quick short breaths. She is furious that her best friend and colleague - her subordinate - undermines her like this.

Anya looks down at the ground. Her face is contrite and she chews her lip. “I’m sorry, Lexa,” she says softly. “I’m only trying to think of what’s best for you - both as your friend and employee. It’s my job to think about your image, I was only trying to-”

Lexa shoots her hand up to stop her. “Don’t,” she hisses. “I don’t want to hear another word about Clarke. I’m a lesbian - an out lesbian to the media - dating a woman is not going to tarnish my reputation.”

“That’s not the issue. The issue is what your competitors will think of you when your head is all wrapped up in this girl.” Lexa’s lips curl in anger again and Anya quickly back tracks, “But I won’t say any more about it. It’s your life… I’m only here to advise you, not order you around and demand things of you.” This relaxes Lexa a little and she gives a curt nod before dismissing them all. Anya shoots her an apologetic look before disappearing out the door.

Once they are gone Lexa dives right back into work. She spends most of the afternoon on the phone - with Tristan, the little weasel; with Roan, who tries to assure Lexa he’s doing all he can and is finding the best time for Lexa to pop in Monday morning should his mother not set up a meeting herself; and with Lincoln, just to check in on how the club opening is coming. He tells Lexa that he auditioned Clarke’s referral and is positively smitten with both her work and her as a person. She’s never heard her friend gush about a woman like he did about Octavia. It makes Lexa laugh and poke fun until he got grumpy and nearly hung up on her.

Lincoln is Lexa’s oldest friend. She’s known him even longer than Anya and Gustus - since boarding school when her father shipped her off so she “could get the best education money could buy”, though Lexa is sure it was just to get her away after she came out to her father. The man was a snake who never appreciated Lexa - especially after her mother, Rebecca, died of cancer when she was only eleven.

By the time Lexa was finished with everything she could be for the day it was too late to call Clarke so she resigned herself to sending a “goodnight and sweet dreams” text to her instead. Home and her bed called to her, but she knew it would be a fitful night’s sleep, plagued with worries and thoughts about her business with Azgeda; and of Clarke, who completely invaded her mind, no matter what she told Anya.

//

The rest of Clarke’s week was very dull compared to her Monday. The only highlight of everyday was when she had a ten minute phone call with Lexa as she forced herself on a break… and the good morning and goodnight texts she got at the beginning and end of every day. Even having dinner with Raven and Octavia on Wednesday night didn’t compare - where Lexa was the main topic of discussion, along with Octavia’s new gig at The Bunker and the hot as hell owner that Clarke _knew_ she would crush on.

And lunch with her mother on Friday was… well, it was never ideal. Despite making money off of her art, Abby Griffin continued to express her desire for her daughter to go into med school. “It’s never too late,” she urged, but Clarke wouldn’t hear it.

Eventually, Abby gave up and asked about Finn - yet another topic she wished would die when it came to having a conversation with her mother. She insisted that Finn was probably just confused and not aware of what a great girl Clarke was until he’d lost her and - “Yes, that’s kind of the problem, mom.”

“Well, who else is on your dance card then?” Clarke couldn’t hide the blush that crept up onto her cheeks. Abby didn’t miss it. “Is there someone? Tell me!”

Clarke was hesitant at first, because Abby was always quick to judge whomever Clarke was dating - except Finn, for some odd reason - and she didn’t want Lexa to be subjected to the same judgement. “Um… do you know what Polis Industries is, mom?” The older woman thought for a moment before nodding. “I’m… kind of seeing the CEO….” The look on her mother’s face is pretty priceless, and it makes Clarke want to laugh out loud. “I mean- we’ve only been on one date. She’s taking me out again tonight-”

“Tonight!? Well… I mean, where are you going?” Clarke gives her a pointed look and Abby just laughs. “I’m not going to crash, I’m just curious. My daughter is dating the CEO of a multinational corporation, I just want to know where she’s going.”

She laughs before answering, “It’s just… a club opening. It’s nowhere special, but her friend is the owner and I kind of set him up with Octavia to DJ.” She thinks for a moment, “Well… maybe not just DJ’ing. Possibly something more romantic as well.” Abby laughs and teases Clarke for her meddling.

“Well… I wish you luck tonight.” Clarke narrows her eyes at her mother, unsure of how to respond, because she’s never been this accepting of any woman Clarke has expressed interest in. “I do! If things do go further, though, I want to meet her. Possibly get an autograph-”

“Mom!”

Abby laughs and presses a kiss to her daughter’s forehead. “I love you,” she says genuinely, “and I only want what is best for you and what makes you happy.” It puts a smile on Clarke’s face and suddenly she’s not dreading the next lunch she has with her mom.

//

Lexa picks up Clarke around ten that evening. She rings the buzzer on their apartment and Raven answers before Clarke even has enough time to leave her bedroom.

“Hello?” She answers innocently enough, but Clarke knows to never assume that Raven intends to do anything innocent. She tries to shove Raven out of the way but is blocked from the intercom. “If this is Lexa, your lady awaits you. I’ll buzz you in.” She can hear Lexa’s laughter over the speaker before Raven buzzes her in.

“I hate you,” Clarke pouts. Raven just laughs and runs her finger underneath Clarke’s lower lip, fixing her lipstick.

She looks hot, as Raven puts it, and Lexa is sure to go crazy when she sees her in the skin tight purple dress that hugs her curves, long sleeved and ending about midthigh. She graciously accepts the compliment and fixes her eyeliner as she waits for the knock on their apartment door.

When it comes she feels her stomach do a turn and she suddenly needs to use the bathroom - possibly vomit. Raven beats her to the door again, but thankfully gives Clarke a onceover and a thumbs up before opening the door.

Lexa is leaning against the doorframe completely nonchalantly. Sports coat hung over her shoulder and a crisp white oxford with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows again. Her dark grey suit pants hug her thighs and it makes Clarke’s mouth water, only to go dry when she meets the woman’s burning green eyes that seem to see only her.

They flit away for a moment to make eye contact with Raven, a pleasant smile gracing her lips. “Hello, Raven! It’s lovely to see you again.” She leans over and kisses the side of Clarke’s roommate's cheek, a blush going over Raven’s skin.

“Likewise,” Raven answers in a small voice - very uncharacteristic for her. Clarke has to chuckle a bit because Lexa seems to have that effect on everyone.

The woman glances up at Clarke again and smiles before turning back to Raven. “Will you be joining us in the car, Raven?”

She shakes her head. “No, our friends Monty and Jasper are coming here and we’re gonna go together.”

Lexa nods, reaching into her shirt pocket to pull out a business card and handing it to Raven. “Go to the front of the line and hand the bouncer this card, and if you have any trouble, call me. Or you can tell him to call Lincoln.” Raven looks impressed and nods as she steps away, letting Clarke through. “Shall we, Ms. Griffin?”

Clarke looks down at Lexa’s arm and takes it, “We shall, Ms. Woods.” She tosses a wave over to her friend and the pair walk out together, heading straight for the towncar Lexa had commissioned for the night. Lexa lets Clarke slide in first before following after.

It’s silent as the driver gets in and begins to pull off, but then Lexa turns to her and brushes a lock of hair from her face. “Forgive me, Clarke. But… may I kiss you? I’ve been yearning to since-”

She doesn’t get to finish because Clarke has already slipped her hand to Lexa’s cheek and pulled her in, pressing their lips together in a heated embrace. “You _never_ have to ask, Lexa. Because I want to kiss you just as much, I promise.” The woman smiles before pulling her in for another kiss.

//

When they arrive to the club the line to get in is already wrapped around the building. The music is pulsing out the doors and it pounds through the concrete of the street. The car pulls up just in front of the door where multiple paparazzi wait outside, hoping to get tabloid-worthy shots of celebrities that make an appearance. When the town car parks and the driver comes around to open the door Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and gives her a reassuring squeeze before sliding out and leading Clarke behind.

The paparazzi begin to click away at their camera’s, a chorus of shutters and desperate questions - “Ms. Woods! Who’s your date?” “Lexa, are you two an item?” “Lexa! What are you going to do about the falling stock in your company?”

It’s all kind of overwhelming for Clarke, so she just holds Lexa’s hand tighter and she leads them through the crowd as quickly as possible. She gives a nod to the bouncer and passes him a twenty before they head inside. Lexa wants to go find Lincoln so she leads Clarke over to the bar and leans over to get the bartender’s attention. “Get my date anything she’d like, put it on my tab,” she tells him, handing over her credit card and turning back to Clarke. “I’ll be right back,” says over the music and kisses Clarke’s cheek sweetly before turning off.

Clarke orders a vodka-cranberry and leans against the bar, checking her phone to see if Raven is on her way with Jasper and Monty yet. When her drink arrives a body slides up next to her. She takes a sip and glances up, rolling her eyes when she sees the face of some frat boy looking dude giving her the once over, leering at her like she’s a piece of meat.

He leans over and Clarke has to resist the urge to punch him for getting so close. “Hey, sweetheart,” he slurs, “what’s your name?”

“Not interested.”

 

He pouts and gets closer, his hand going around the bar so he can basically trap her there. “Oh, c’mon… I just want to get to know you.” His finger curls around a lock of her hair and slides against her cheek.

Immediately, Clarke pulls back, shoving his hand off of her. “Leave me alone, asshole!” She shouts over the music, but he still doesn’t get the hint. He moves in front of her and puts both his arms on either side of Clarke and she is surrounded by his strong arms. She wishes Lexa were here. Normally she can handle herself, but this guy wasn’t getting the hint. “Fuck off!” She all but screams.

He’s suddenly ripped away from her by the collar and Lexa is standing there with his shirt clenched in her fist. Lincoln is behind her, waving over a few security guards. “You heard the her! She said _fuck off!_ ” The boy doesn’t take too well to this and tries to take a swing at Lexa, missing by a mile as she easily ducks underneath it. Popping back up, Lexa throws a quick jab, hitting him in the nose just as the beat in the song drops. It was actually pretty funny to witness and Clarke has to hold back a snicker.

Then the boy is being pulled away by two hulking men and Lexa stalks over to Clarke. “Thanks,” Clarke gets out before Lexa pulls her in for a heated kiss.

“I shouldn’t have left you alone,” she says against her lips. “I’m sorry.” Clarke just shakes her head and goes in for another kiss.

Lincoln puts a hand on Lexa’s shoulder, smirking as the two pull away from each other. “Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to say hello to Clarke before you got too wrapped up in each other.” He laughs at the annoyed look on Lexa’s face and moves her out of the way so he can hug the blonde. “Thank you again! Octavia is great and so great to work with! I invited her to spin here every weekend.” Clarke smiles brightly at that. 

Just then, Clarke’s phone vibrates with a text from Raven saying that they’re here. Clarke tells her they’re at the bar and turns back to Lincoln. “Sorry, Raven is here with out friends!” Lincoln nods.

“You guys can go up to the booth and visit Octavia if you want to! I’m sure she’d love to see you!” Clarke nods happily and hugs Lincoln.

Raven pops up next to Clarke and pulls her in for a hug. “Sorry we’re late! Someone,” she looks pointedly at Jasper, “was being a diva about his hair again.” The boy scoffs and flips his hair, running his fingers through his bangs. “But we’re here now- oh! Hello, there…” Raven cooes when she spots Lincoln standing next to her.

He laughs and holds out his hand. “I’m Lincoln. Lincoln Redwood,” he greets. Raven looks in shock as she takes his hand. “You must be Raven. Octavia has told me a lot about you.” He gives a charming smile. The girl turns to Clarke and - always the picture of subtlety - waves her hand in front of her face like a fan mouthing, “Oh my god!” He laughs again and takes Raven’s shoulder, turning her back to him. “I’m still here, you know,” he smirks but Raven just shrugs. “Come on! I’ll take you to Octavia!”

Lincoln leads the way to the DJ booth. Jasper and Monty jump in front of him and start talking his ear off. He’s pleasant and humors them, though. Raven just rolls her eyes and follows behind. When Clarke gets off the barstool she’s quickly stopped by Lexa’s hand on her arm before she slides their hands together and begin to follow along.

When they get up to the DJ booth Octavia is ecstatic to see all of them. Before any of them can hug her at all Jasper and Monty jump on her and pull her into a big hug of their own. She laughs and pushes them off and immediately hugging Raven and Clarke into a hug. “We need to talk,” she says to the both of them quietly. Octavia spies Lexa over the girl’s shoulders and smiles at Clarke, squeezing her hand. “Hi! I’m Octavia. It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Woods.”

The woman laughs and extends her hand out, Octavia take it gladly in a firm shake. “Please, unless you work in my office, call me Lexa,” she insists and Octavia offers a nod.

“As much as I’d like to hang out with you guys, I should get back to work,” Octavia says, glancing over at Lincoln and smiling - perhaps a bit flirtatiously. “Take shots for me, though!”

With a whoop, Raven shouts, “All too happily!” They laugh and head back downstairs, leaving Lincoln and Octavia alone. “They should just fuck already,” Raven says bluntly, hardly out of earshot.

Clarke shushes her but Lexa leans over and smiles. “Maybe they already have….” Raven looks back at them and smirks, nodding at Lexa’s assessment. “Now, did Octavia say something about shots? I’ll buy!”

Jasper and Monty yell happily and high five. Raven turns to Clarke, a hand on her shoulder. “I like her, keep her.” Clarke can hear Lexa chuckling behind them as they make their way back over to the bar.

Lexa leans over to the bartender once again. “I’ll have two rounds of shots for these four and a glass of scotch for myself. On the rocks.” Her hand slides possessively over Clarke’s waist and settles on her hip, a small smile on her lips.

//

Soon, Clarke’s head was swimming with alcohol. The group had taken quite a few shots and now Jasper and Monty were talking at the bar, dancing in their seats while Clarke and Raven had run onto the dance floor. Lexa stayed back, but her eyes had not left the blonde since she left. Clarke wasn’t sure if that was because of what happened last time she left her alone or not, but she’d also caught the hungry look in the woman’s eyes more than once.

The girls danced closely, their hips grinding against each other’s, attracting the attention of quite a few of the male guests. Soon they were surrounded by a couple, sandwiching Clarke and Raven between them and grinding into their backs to the music. When Clarke glanced up to find Lexa’s eyes once more, she was no longer there. She searched for a moment before she felt someone tug at her hand, pulling her from the group. Looking up she found Lexa’s viridescent eyes and bright smile.

“Can I have a turn to dance with the most beautiful woman here?” Clarke laughed at the cheesy line but nodded anyways. Lexa pulled the blonde into her, their bodies flush against each other as they started to sway their hips to the music.

“Were you jealous?” She asked, her lips brushing against Lexa’s ear.

The woman pulled back, her brow arched incredulously. “No,” she said simply. “That would imply I was threatened by those boys and there’s no reason to be.” Her lips hover over Clarke’s for a moment as she whispers, “I know who you’re going home with tonight.”

Their lips collide and their hands grasp at each other’s hips. Clarke gasps against her lips and Lexa takes the chance to slide her tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. “I think we should go home _now_ ,” Clarke mumbles against Lexa’s lips.

The woman pulls back and nods. “I’ll go settle my tab,” she says, leaving Clarke to go talk to Raven. She whispers that they're leaving and the girl winks at her, grinding her hips a bit more. Lexa appears behind her, her hands wrapping around Clarke’s waist and curling her fingers into her hips. “Are you ready?” Clarke suddenly can’t speak because of how husky Lexa’s voice became and settles for a short nod before being pulled towards the exit.

The night air is chilled now and the paparazzi once again surround them, shouting out questions about who Clarke is and where they are headed next. Lexa ignores all of them as she shoves through the crowd to the town car that is already there. Once the door is closed, Lexa pulls Clarke across the seat and presses their lips together.

Softly, Clarke moans Lexa’s name and in response the woman tightens her grip on her waist. They can’t keep their hands off of each other and the windows begin to fog with the heat they’re putting off. The entire car ride, the only sounds are their lips kissing and moans as their hands travel up and down their bodies.

Finally when they get to Lexa’s condo complex in Georgetown they pull away from each other. Lexa takes her hand, leading her into the building and into the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor. Just as the doors are closing, though, another couple joins them. Biting her lip, Clarke reaches over and slides her finger along the length of Lexa’s hand, teasing her and earning a glare. The couple gets out a few floors down from the top and as soon as the doors close again Lexa backs Clarke against the wall, hiking her leg up around her waist and grinding into her center.

A moan rips from her throat when Lexa pulls away again to lead them out of the elevator. Clarke presses her body against Lexa as the woman punches in the code to her automatic door lock. It makes her fumble a bit, her fingers slipping to hit the wrong key a few times before she steadies herself and finally does it correctly.

“You… are in big trouble, young lady,” Lexa husks. Clarke’s knees nearly buckle at the sound of her voice. Lexa pushes the door open and takes Clarke by the waist to pull her in. She toes off her shoes and kicks the door closes, only pulling away to lock it again. When she looks back up at Clarke her eyes are dark and hungry, raking up and down the length of her body. She begins to walk towards Clarke, backing her into another wall. “Take off your shoes and go to the bedroom upstairs,” she orders, pulling away quickly and rounding the corner.

Clarke lets out a breath and leans over to take off her shoes before following Lexa’s lead around the corner. She follows the staircase up but there are so many rooms she doesn’t know which way to go. “Lexa?” She calls out and hears the woman call back for her. She follows the voice down the short hallway and finds an open door. Looking in she can see Lexa lounging on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed. “You have a beautiful place,” she says, walking into the room. Lexa tries to get up, but Clarke beats her there, straddling her and leaning over to press hot kisses to her lips.

“Clarke…” Lexa moans and bites the blonde’s lip. Her hands slide around to grab the girl’s ass, pulling her back and laying down on the bed. She quickly flips them over so Lexa is on top, slipping her leg between Clarke’s thighs. She smirks when she feels the heat between them, purposefully grinding against her just to hear her moan. Her hand slides around her back to pull down the zipper on Clarke’s dress and pulling at the sleeves to get it off quickly.

Clarke gasps when the overheated skin of her chest is exposed to the cool night air. “Lexa, please…” her voice is keening and almost desperate.

“What do you need, baby girl?” Lexa’s lips slide against Clarke’s ear again and it makes her shudder. “Tell me.”

“Take off your clothes,” Clarke demands. Immediately, Lexa stands up and unbuttons her jacket, slipping it off her shoulders and exposing sports bra covered chest and ripped center, a tattoo of a vine crawls up her right arm. She unbuckles her belt but stops, looking pointedly at the rest of Clarke’s dress. “I thought you were going to take it off of me,” she quips, biting her lip.

Eyes narrowed, Lexa’s hands leave her belt and slowly slide up the length of Clarke’s smooth thighs until reaching the end of her dress and then quickly pulls it down her legs. She’s left in nothing but a lacy thong that is as good as ruined. “You like being taken care of, don’t you, baby girl?” Clarke bites her lip. “I do noticed how people call you ‘Princess.’ You like being treated like one, don’t you?” She can’t help but nod and Lexa chuckles, pressing her lips to Clarke’s stomach as she gets on her knees in front of the girl. Her legs are thrown over Lexa’s shoulder and she feels her heart beating out of her chest as the woman’s breath ghosts across her skin. “Answer me,” she orders.

Clarke gulps and nods, “Yes…. I do like it.” Her voice shakes and she hates it, but Lexa has that effect on her. She can hear the jingle of her belt as Lexa pushes her pants down the rest of the way. She stands, leaning over Clarke’s body to continue kissing her as she kicks off her pants before climbing on top of the girl again. “Lexa… I- I want you….”

Lexa could feel the girl beneath her shake when she ran her hand over her bare skin. She looked into Clarke’s dark, hungry eyes and something about the glassy look in them gave her pause. She was suddenly remembering just how many drinks Clarke had knocked back. Chewing on her bottom lip in thought she pulled away from the girl and stood in front of her, exposed in her black sports bra and tight boxer briefs.

Clarke sat up expectantly, her head tilted to the side. “What’s wrong?” Her lips pulled into a pout and Lexa had to look away so she didn’t find herself on top of her again.

“We aren’t going to have sex tonight, Clarke.” The air is thick with tension after Lexa’s declaration.

“But… I want you.” Clarke’s brows furrowed in confusion and hurt, biting her lip and pulling her arms up to cover herself.

With a sigh, Lexa sits on the bed next to the blonde. She lets her finger absentmindedly travel up Clarke’s thigh. “I know, and I want you too. But, you’re also drunk. When we have sex for the first time… I want you to be completely sober.” She puts her finger beneath Clarke’s chin and pulling her blue eyes back to her own. Her voice grows husky as she continues, “I want you to remember every moment. I want you to remember everything I do to you. I want you to remember exactly what makes you fall over the edge.”

Clarke swallowed thickly and her voice was a hoarse whisper. “...Okay.” She bites her lip and averts her gaze down to Lexa’s finger, swirling a pattern into her thigh. “Should I- I mean… I can go if you want me to?”

“No,” Lexa says immediately. “I want you to stay. I want you to sleep here, in my bed - if you want.” She brings her hand up to Clarke’s cheek, turning her face and bringing her in for a kiss. “I want to wake up next to you tomorrow morning, Clarke.”

She nods, smiling softly against Lexa’s lips. Lexa pulls away from her and moves to peel back the sheets on her bed, gesturing for Clarke to slide in. She slides in next to her, letting Clarke settle onto her side before gently laying her arm on the blonde’s side and pulling Clarke’s back into her. 

Nuzzling her nose into the nape of Clarke’s neck, Lexa lays a kiss to her hot skin and whispers, “Sweet dreams, baby girl.” Half naked they fall asleep curled into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, tell me if you loved it or hated it, and be sure to follow me at myheart-islike-astallion.tumblr.com for updates and rantings.
> 
> You can also remind me to go update there when you get tired of waiting for me to get off my ass.


	4. you can be my muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is on Sunday so this is my present from me to you guys, because that's the kind of person that I am!
> 
> I'm gonna be real, I've had a hard week (finals and a bunch of personal stuff I'm not gonna get into) so I'm pretty proud that I got anything done on this. So please, read and enjoy this fluffy little chapter I wrote for you guys.

The next morning Clarke wakes up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the sweet smell of syrup and bacon. She blinks her eyes open and sees Lexa sitting on the bed next to her staring, a mug of coffee between her hands and sipping it gingerly. “Good morning,” she husks, her voice thick with sleep. “What are you doing?”

A small smile spreads across her lips. She shifts, extending one leg in front of her and setting her mug down on the tray next to her. “Morning,” she says. “I made you breakfast. Pancakes and bacon. I can make eggs if you want them too.”

Clarke chuckles and shakes her head. Yawning, Clarke turns onto her back and pushes herself up, clutching the sheet to her bare chest. “Thank you for breakfast,” she hums, taking the mug of coffee offered to her. She adds two spoonfuls of sugar and swirls it around. Without even looking at Lexa she asks, “Why were you staring at me?” She takes a sip of her coffee and glances over to see the smirk on her lips.

“Because you’re beautiful when you sleep. Peaceful,” she responds simply. It makes Clarke flush and go back to drinking her coffee. Lexa pulls the tray closer to them and hands Clarke a plate. “Please eat. I can’t stand for you to go hungry while staying here.”

With a smile Clarke takes the plate and picks up a strip of bacon, bringing it to her mouth and munching on it happily. “I haven’t had bacon this good… _ever_. Jesus, what did you do, slaughter the pig in your kitchen?”

Lexa laughs and nods. “Yes, so don’t go in there. It’s a mess.” They laugh and Lexa continues to watch her as Clarke eats, just watching while she sips her black coffee. “When you’re finished… we can go for a walk,” Lexa suggests, looking up only to meet a glare on Clarke’s face. She snorts a laugh and steals a bite of pancake. “Or we can stay in, whichever you prefer.”

Clarke smiles, reaching over to wipe a drop of syrup from the corner of Lexa’s mouth. “Good. Because all I want to do is lay around in nothing but one of your shirts.”

“Hmm…” Lexa sounds as she thinks it over, “I am okay with that. I think you’d look ravishing.” Her hungry eyes turn back to Clarke. “Eat,” she commands.

With a smirk, Clarke drops her plate back onto the tray between them. “I’m done,” she insists. Lexa arches her brow and moves the tray to the bedside table before turning back to Clarke and crawling over to her with a predatory look in her eyes. She kisses her firmly and straddles the blonde, running her hand beneath the sheet to ghost across the smooth skin of her side. “Lexa…” Clarke sighs as the woman’s hand moves to cup her breast, her fingers deftly tugging at the nipple. 

Lexa is pushing the sheets down Clarke’s body to expose the blonde to her and reaches for Clarke’s thong when the shrill sound of her phone ringing interrupts them. “Fuck…” she sighs against Clarke’s lips. She wants to let it go to voicemail and keep kissing Clarke, but Lexa knows that they’ll just keep calling - especially if it’s work. “Give me a minute,” she sighs and kisses Clarke’s lips once more before climbing off the bed and reaching for her phone. She tosses the blonde on her bed a look before heading downstairs to the living room to take the call. “What?” She barks into the phone when she finally picks up.

“Finally! Jesus, I thought I was going to have to call you back. You know I hate doing that. It makes me look desperate.”

Roan was a cocky little shit and it annoyed Lexa to no end, but he was a pleasant enough person and her only hope of saving her company so Lexa had to deal with him. She sighs and rubs her temples. “What is it Roan?” Lexa walks over to her floor to ceiling windows that lead out to the balcony, looking out over the Potomac River.

“You’re gonna want to kiss me,” Roan says and it makes Lexa roll her eyes and turn around, finding Clarke walking down the stairs in nothing but her thong and Lexa’s dress shirt from last night. It makes her mouth go dry. “Guess who got my mother to agree to a meeting?”

That makes Lexa pause, turning away from Clarke so she can focus. “Wait! Nia said she’d meet? When?”

The man laughs over the other end. “See! I told you’d want to kiss me!”

“Shut up, Roan, I’m not kissing you,” Lexa snaps. She smiles at the surprised look on Clarke’s face. “When will she meet?”

There’s a slight pause before her answers, “Today. At noon. Azgeda Tech in the top floor conference room. She refuses to reschedule.” Lexa sighs. “I think it’s so you’ll say no and she won’t have to meet with you again.”

Lexa pinches the bridge of her nose in a sigh. “You’re not wrong. She’s quite manipulative that way.” Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s waist and kisses her neck. “I know she’s your mother, but-”

“-No, you’re right. She is. Manipulative, self-serving, uncaring to anyone else’s feelings. She’d sell me out for an age-resistant face cream if it promised eternal youth.” Lexa has to chuckle, running her fingers through the tangled mess of Clarke’s hair lovingly. “So… will I see you there? I know you must have had a busy night last night. Cute girl.”

Lexa looked down at Clarke and smiled, meeting her eyes. “Yeah, she is.” Clarke’s brow screws up into one of confusion but Lexa just moves on. “I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” She knows Roan is shaking his head. “I’ll be there. Noon, at Azgeda.” She quickly hangs up and tosses her phone onto the living room couch. “Well, I was right,” she says in a sigh. “You do look ravishing in that.”

A smile graces Clarke’s lips but falls away quickly. “Who was that?”

“Roan Snow,” she sighs, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear. “His mother is the CEO of Azgeda Tech. We’re trying to do a merger, but his mother is very… unwelcoming to the change. She wouldn’t even meet with me before today.” She pouts and presses a kiss to the tip of Clarke’s nose. “I know that I promised you a lazy day sitting around in nothing but… _this_ ,” she gestures to their attire, “but this is work. And it’s a very important meeting that I may never get the chance to have again and-”

She’s stopped by Clarke’s lips against her own. “You actually promised me a lot more than that if I’m remembering last night correctly,” Clarke mumbles against Lexa’s lips. “But… I understand. You need to go so… I’ll get out of your hair,” she hums, letting her hands drop from around Lexa’s waist.

Before she can hardly turn around Lexa grabs her wrist. “You don’t have to leave so quickly. You can relax here if you want. I don’t know how long I’ll be, but-”

“I can’t,” Clarke says. “Raven is expecting me home at some point today. Though I’d love to wait for you here with a little surprise when you get home… I can’t.”

Lexa nods. “I understand. Tomorrow then?” Clarke shakes her head no and it makes Lexa pout. “I don’t think I’ll have time at all this week….”

“Maybe next weekend? I have to make an appearance at the gallery on Saturday, but you could show up too and then we can go out after?” Clarke gives Lexa an expectant smile and giggles when she nods. “Good. Now… you should probably go get ready for your big meeting, Ms. Woods.”

//

Lexa leaves before Clarke because she needs to stop by her office to get a few things, so she shows Clarke how to lock the door and gives her a kiss. She tells her that she can take as long as she needs before leaving, to shower and freshen up as much as she wants. “Just text me when you leave and when you get home so I know you’re safe, baby girl.” She even offers the town car from last night to drop her off, just to request it at the front desk downstairs and mention Lexa’s name. Another kiss and she’s off.

Clarke takes her sweet time, admiring the condo like she didn’t get to before. It’s huge! She nearly gets lost downstairs between the dining room and the bar-lounge before finding her way back to the living room and foyer. The second level has four bedrooms including the master bedroom and three bathrooms, one on the lower level. Why Lexa needs that much space, she’ll never know, but she’s sure that it can come in handy if she ever needed it. She showers in the large glass walled steam shower in the master bathroom, enjoying all it has to offer - and perhaps taking a few naked selfies to send to Lexa during her meeting.

When Clarke finally leaves she sends Lexa a text saying so and one of the selfies that she took. The woman’s response is a blue faced emoji and a fire emoji and it makes her laugh. She also tells Lexa that she stole her shirt from last night and she likes that it smells like her.

  
**Lexa Woods**  
Good, you can keep it as long as you like. But I will want it back, because then it will smell like you.  


It makes Clarke blush like a fool.

//

Traffic was a bitch. As it always was in DC at noon on a Saturday. But still… today was not the day Lexa could calmly _just handle_ traffic. She makes it to Azgeda just before noon and is greeted by Roan tapping his watch impatiently when he sees her walk through the doors into the lobby. “Cutting it kind of close, aren’t you Lexie?” She hated that nickname.

“Shut up!” Lexa snaps, following him into the elevator. “It’s not my fault you’re in fucking Chevy Chase. I had to go from Georgetown to Downtown then all the way up here.”

Roan hums. “Yeah, and I’m sure that fine piece you went home with last night was not at all distracting to you as you left.”

Lexa’s eyes grow dark as she glares up at the man. “Do _not_ talk about Clarke like she’s an object, Roan. She’s a person, not just some sextoy.” She can see the man visibly shrink away and he is suddenly quiet.

When they enter the conference room Nia is already waiting impatiently, sitting with her secretary Echo. The brunette girl glares at her across the table and even more so when Lexa ignores her. She hated Lexa because she tried to come onto Lexa that past New Years at the Azgeda party she was invited to - though Lexa quickly shut her down, insisting that it would be bad for business.

“Nia… it’s nice to see you again,” Lexa said with a tight smile. She placed her materials down on the table and approached the older woman, offering her hand out to shake.

The woman surprised her by getting up and kissing Lexa on the cheek. “Lexa! It’s wonderful to see you!” She sits back down and Lexa looks over to Roan who just shrugs and shakes his head. “Now… I hear you have some business you’d like to discuss with me?”

Lexa clears her throat and begins confidently, “Yes! As you know, Weather Corp is becoming quite a problem - for the both of us. They’re too big to beat separately and I believe that our two companies would benefit from a merger.” Nia is silent, just sitting there and listening so Lexa continues, “Roan and I have discussed at length, we’re both in agreement-”

“You and Roan?” Nia’s tone is sharp and Lexa hear Roan let out a soft Groan from down the table. She realizes bringing up the planning without her was in bad taste. “So you’ve discussed a major business deal without me, son?” Roan is silent and Nia’s cold, silver eyes flit back to Lexa. “Why should I trust you if you’ve kept it from me?”

Lexa wants to scream. “I doubt this is the first time you’ve heard about this. I know Roan has mentioned it to you multiple times. I have certainly left messages for you with your secretary-” she gestures to Echo, who glares harder when they make eye contact, “-not to mention the numerous emails I’ve sent-”

“Yes, yes; but you discussed the logistics of it without me. Who is going to run the company? Who is going to have a controlling interest in it?” Lexa knows that Nia only wants power and she must proceed very carefully.

Clearing her throat, Lexa adjusts in her chair. “We both would. Equal share; a partnership between the two of us, Nia.” It’s a lie. Lexa’s company is bigger and she has more stock than Azgeda, so no matter what Lexa would have final say in any decision that was being made with the company.

Nia’s lips are tight, her face unmoving and completely deadpan. “No,” she says. The word cuts into Lexa.

“No?” Lexa can feel her hands shake in anger. “ _No!?_ You make me come all the way out here for a _no_?” She stands from her chair abruptly, pushing it back from the force.

A sickening laugh bubbles up in Nia’s throat. “I never promised you anything,” she hisses.

Lexa can feel herself wanting to throttle this woman. “You _knew_ ,” she hisses back. “You knew you were going to say no! You just wanted me to get off your back, you _vapid harpy_!”

“Lexa-” Roan tries to warn her, but Lexa puts up her hand to quiet him.

Her lips curl into a snarl and her voice becomes a deep growl. “You will fail, Nia,” she warns. “If you do not do this merger, we will both be dead in the _fucking water_ and Weather Corp will _come for our blood,_ don’t you get that?” The woman is silent and stone-faced as she leans back in her chair. 

Finally, a sick smile spreads across her lips. “Then you will fail with me.” The words slip from her lips like a curse and Lexa can’t stop herself as she bounds over to the older woman and smacks her across the face. There is silence then, the woman slowly turning her head back to face Lexa with her eyes burning. “Get. Out.” She slowly rises from her chair before exploding, “ _Get out!_ ”

And Lexa does. She snatches her coat from the back of her chair and slams her way out of the office. She can hear Roan yell something at his mother and her yell back before quick feet follow her down the hall.

“Lexa! Lexa, wait!” Her calls out to her.

She snaps and turns around, “What?”

He stumbles for a bit, trying to compose himself. “I- I’m sorry,” her sighs. “I didn’t know that she would do that.”

“No, but I should have,” Lexa snaps, but not at him. She pinches the bridge of her nose. “I shouldn’t have hit her either… or called her a vapid harpy.”

Roan can’t help the chuckle. “No… but she deserved both.” Lexa smiles at that. “Look… I’ll fix this.”

She sighs, crossing her arms. “How?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t,” he admits. “But, I will. A bottle of chianti… maybe some vicodin. I’m sure I can convince her somehow….” Lexa is sure it’s a joke, but she doesn’t press. She's familiar with Nia's past and she doesn't think her son would push her off the wagon... even if she would- The thought doesn't even finish in her mind. She just wants to go home and curl up…. She wishes Clarke was still there…. “Let’s go get a coffee… we can talk strategy. We can go to Trigeda, maybe Lincoln can offer some of his entrepreneurial advice.” They chuckle and Lexa leads the way to her car before they make their way to Trigeda for coffee.

//

Coffee turned into drinks, which turned into Lexa being drunk and needing a ride. Nothing was accomplished except the three friends bitching and getting sloshed on whisky. Lexa ended up calling a cab, but as soon as she got in she rattled off an address different from her own. And that is how she found herself on Clarke’s doorstep pressing the buzzer instantly.

Clarke stumbled to the front door, ignoring Raven’s groans. “Hello?” Her voice is hoarse with sleep. There is silence on the other end except for some shuffling noises. “Who the fuck is there?”

“Clarke?” Lexa finally grunted into the speaker. “It’s- It’s me….”

Frowning, Clarke rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Lexa? Stay- stay there… I’ll be right down.” She grabbed her keys and headed downstairs. She saw Lexa leaning her head against the glass of the front door and she had to laugh. “Lexa?” She giggled as she unlocked the door and poked her head out. “What- what are you doing here?”

The woman’s head lolled to the side and faced Clarke. “Mmm… drunk,” she slurred.

Clarke let out a bark of laughter. “Yeah, I can tell! But what are you _doing here_?” Lexa stumbled forward and Clarke’s hands shot out to catch her, gently guiding her inside. “Okay… come on. Let’s go inside and- I don’t know. I’ll get you some water and let you sleep it off.”

Lexa hums, “Hmm… thanks.” She brings her hand up and the knuckle of her finger drags across her cheek. “You’re really pretty….”

She can’t help but blush at Lexa’s words. “Thank you, Lexa. I think you’re pretty too.” She ducks her head and slips the Lexa's arm over her neck so she can support the other woman, helping her walk up the steps back to her apartment.

“Thank you, Clarke,” Lexa says, far too loudly for one in the morning.

Clarke shushes her and leans her against her doorframe as she unlocks the door. “Lexa, you have to be quiet. I don’t want to get us in trouble.”

Lexa nods and overdramatically whispers, “Sorry, baby girl. Do you mind if I call you that? _Baby girl_?”

Chuckling, Clarke shakes her head, finally unlocking the door and pushing it open. “No, it’s fine. Come on, let’s get you onto the couch and I’ll grab you a glass of water.” Lexa lays her head against the back of Clarke’s couch and closes her eyes, falling asleep for a moment before Clarke comes back, poking her in the side. “Lexa…” she whispers, “come on, honey. Drink this, or else you’ll feel like shit in the morning.” Lexa eagerly drank it down in just a few gulps before handing it back to Clarke, whispering her thanks. “You’re welcome. I’ll get you another.”

She moves to get up, but Lexa puts her hand on her thigh and stops her. “Sorry…” she slurs. “I know it’s late, I just…” she swallows, “I wanted to see you. I missed you.”

“You saw me this morning,” Clarke chuckles. “It’s okay, though. I… I missed you too.” They smiled at each other, a comfortable silence covering them for a moment before Lexa leans over and presses her lips against Clarke’s. It only lasts a moment before Clarke pushes her away. “As much as I like kissing you, Lexa… you’re drunk. We shouldn’t.” Lexa nods, bracing their foreheads against each other. “Let’s get you to sleep now.”

Lexa takes off her jacket and lays it across the end of the couch, pulling at a pillow. “Can I just… do you have any extra blankets?”

Clarke’s brow furrows and she takes Lexa’s hand. “You don’t have to sleep out here if you don’t want…. My bed is big enough for the both of us.”

Lexa tightens her grip on Clarke’s hand. “Are you sure?” Clarke just nods, standing up and helping Lexa up, guiding her into her bedroom. She helps her take off her shirt and pants, laying it over Clarke’s desk chair and putting her own robe over top. They climbed into bed, curling into one another half naked like that had the previous night and falling into a deep sleep.

//

Lexa wakes up with her face nuzzled into Clarke’s neck, smelling the sweet scent of her shampoo and feeling the gentle caress of her soft skin as she breathes deeply in her sleep. She shifts, moving her lips to kiss the hollow of the girl’s throat. The blonde moans, pressing her body into Lexa’s and wrapping her arm around the woman.

Licking her lips, Clarke’s eyes flutter open and look down. “Morning,” she hums, running her hand through Lexa’s thick brown hair. “That feels good.” Her nails scratch at the woman’s scalp and brushes her cheek against the top of her head.

“You feel good too,” Lexa sighs. Her tongue pokes out, licking up the tendon until she finds Clarke’s pulse point. Her lips lay against it and she begins to suck, gently nipping at the soft skin until a red mark begins to blossom against the white skin. “So good…” she moans in a husky voice. She turns them onto Clarke’s back, her hands resting against her hips and scratching her nails against them, pulling Clarke’s lacy underwear down. “Clarke…?” She moans against the girl’s skin, “May I?”

Clarke widens her legs, letting Lexa slip fully between them. “Yes,” she answers in a breathless moan. “God, yes you may….” She can feel Lexa smile against her throat and it makes her pulse pound. She can feel Lexa’s long, delicate fingers scratch at her thighs, dragging her underwear down with them. Lexa slides down her body, her lips trailing after as she moves and Clarke can feel a burning fire race across her skin. The woman swerves around, slipping her tongue out to curl around one of Clarke’s nipples and suck until it becomes a hard peak, bringing a blush to the already pink bud. “Fuck… _Lexa_.”

A well placed chuckle against her skin makes Clarke arch. “I’m getting to that, baby girl,” Lexa hums. “So beautiful…” her lips suck a pattern into the skin of Clarke’s tight stomach. Her hands are gently resting against the girl’s thighs and she can feel the heat coming off her center in waves. “So eager,” she says with a nip, making Clarke jerk against her mouth. “Gentle,” she commands and waits a moment to hear Clarke’s keening moan of acknowledgement before continuing downwards. Her head slips beneath the sheet and _god_ she can smell the sweet scent of Clarke’s arousal. 

She can’t help but tease her more, even as Lexa’s head is fully between her legs; kissing her inner thighs and biting and sucking, leaving marks that will last a week. Finally, her tongue pokes out, just brushing the hard bud of her clit before taking a full lick up her slit. She moans at the sweet taste of it, holding Clarke’s hips against the bed as she arches up. “Oh… yes…” she keens. “Yes, don’t stop…. Don’t stop, Daddy.” It just sort of slips out and Clarke bites her lip.

Lexa pauses, pulling the sheet off of her head. “What did you call me?”

“Hey, Clarke, what the fuck was that last ni- _Holy shit!_ ” Raven’s hand flew across her eyes quickly, shutting them tight. “Fuck… I’m sorry! So sorry!” She frantically turned around, bumping into the door frame before going through it completely. She shut the door with one more “Sorry!”

Lexa laughed against Clarke’s stomach. “Well… I guess we should get dressed, huh?”

Nodding timidly, Clarke pushed herself up, letting Lexa climb out of bed first. “Lexa… about what happened-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Lex cuts her off. She sits on the edge of the bed, looking over her shoulder at Clarke.

“But-”

“Clarke,” she insists. She turns around and leans over to Clarke, putting her hand against the blonde’s cheek. “Nothing that happened has changed the way I feel. I still-” She stops herself and swallows thickly. “If anyone should be sorry, it’s me. For showing up at your apartment as late as I did.”

Clarke chuckles, leaning her cheek against Lexa’s hand. “No, it’s fine. I didn’t mind. I certainly didn’t I mind what happened this morning.” They both blush deeply, Lexa pulling Clarke into a kiss. “But… I do wonder… about the ‘daddy’ thing? Are you sure you don’t mind?”

Lexa chuckles and bites her lip. “I really didn’t, baby girl. Considering how much I like to be dominant, it shouldn’t surprise me. In fact, I’m more shocked it hasn’t happened before.” Clarke chews on her bottom lip, running her fingernail up and down Lexa’s bare thigh. “And as long as I call you ‘baby girl’, I don’t see a problem with you calling me ‘daddy’... baby girl.” She kisses Clarke quick before pulling away, making her way to the desk chair Clarke had carefully laid her things over; she handed Clarke her robe before pulling on her pants and shirt.

When they are decently dressed they leave Clarke’s room. “Do you want a cup of coffee? You’ll have to wait to get picked up anyways.” Lexa is about to argue but stops and just nods her head. “Raven?” The girl jumps like she’d been shocked. “Um… could you get a mug down for Lexa?” She nods and Clarke has to chuckle before turning back to Lexa. “You take it black, right?” Lexa just nods and takes the mug once she’s poured it for her.

They sit next to each other at the small table next to the kitchen, Lexa playing idly with Clarke’s hand while they sip their coffee. Raven sits across from them, eyes flicking between them as she sips her coffee very loudly.

“Did I mention how sorry I was?” She reminds the two; Lexa just laughs. “Because had I known… I wouldn’t have gone anywhere near that room. Honestly!’

Shaking her head, Lexa takes another sip of coffee before answering, “It’s alright, Raven. I mean… Clarke was the one more exposed, but speaking for myself - it was an accident and I appreciate your apology.” Raven takes a sigh of relief. Just then, Lexa gets a text and she stands as she reads it. “Hmm, my ride is here. Thank you for the coffee, baby girl.” She hands Clarke the mug and kisses her, hooking her finger at the collar of her jacket and holding it over her shoulder.

Clarke walks her out and gives her another kiss before shutting the door behind her. She leans her back against the door and closes her eyes. She hears Raven chuckling and peaks an eye open to see her snickering over her mug of coffee. “Oh… you got it bad. _Baby girl,_ ” she mocks with a light hearted chuckle, ignoring Clarke’s glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a tease, I know. But you love me anyways, right?
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for more teasing and Clexa fluff. myheart-islike-astallion.tumblr.com


	5. if you want to take me, baby, please, been holding on for eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is both sin and fluff. Did I mention sin?

That week was literally just hell for Lexa. Every day she was on the phone with Roan and every single person on her staff, trying to figure out how the hell to get Nia to agree to the merger. Lexa had apologized for slapping the woman - though it wasn’t easy to do; even went so far as to send the woman a gift basket, though Roan informed her that she just gave it to Echo. It was evident to Clarke how stressed she was when they had their daily phone calls. Wednesday came around and Lexa had sent her a text saying that she was ready to snap, and Clarke decided to take a little action.

Clarke pulled up to Lexa’s office building and handed her keys to the valet boy. He gawked at her long, bare legs stretching out from her tight pencil skirt and Clarke had to hold back a laugh. She made her way past the front desk with little more than a wave before heading upstairs to Lexa’s office. She paused at Tris’ desk to greet the girl who smiled pleasantly. “How is she?”

A pained look passed across the girl’s face. “Not good. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her this stressed out, honestly.”

Clarke nodded and made her way to the doors, pushing them open. Lexa was leaning back in her chair with her head tilted back and her legs propped up onto her desk, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Tris…” she warned, “I told you not to disturb me right now.” Clarke’s deep chuckle made the woman snap her head up. “Clarke? What are you doing here?” She sits up in her chair as Clarke makes her way over to her, but she’s pushed back down when she tries to sit up, Clarke’s hand splayed across Lexa’s chest.

“Don’t even think about getting up. I’m here because you sounded like you could use some cheering up.” With a smirk she climbs into Lexa’s lap, pressing her knee between her thighs and leaning over her. “I’m here to help you.” She gently kisses Lexa’s temple. “So… how can I help you, Ms. Woods?”

Lexa just groans. “First, please don’t call me ‘Ms. Woods.’ I’ve heard that quite enough lately.”

Clarke chuckles. “Okay… what would you prefer?” She slowly lowers herself to sit in Lexa’s lap, grinding her hips to settle in. “Daddy?”

A dark look goes across Lexa’s face. “That works… _baby girl._ ”

A slow smirk spreads across Clarke’s lips. “Then, what can I do for you… _daddy_?”

Lexa’s eyes travel down to Clarke’s blouse and she nods at it. “Open up your shirt. Unbutton it completely.” The blonde nods and keeps her eyes trained on Lexa’s as her fingers work quickly, pulling the white fabric apart to expose her toned core and pink lacy bra covering her chest. “Sit on my desk; pull up your skirt for me, baby girl,” Lexa orders, running her finger along the collar of her shirt. She watches as Clarke does as she asks, licking her lips when she spreads her legs to show off the pink cheekies covering her. “Those need to come off,” she says matter of factly.

“You don’t want to take them off for me, daddy?” Clarke licks her lips and lifts her hips just enough to tease the woman in front of her. Lexa says nothing, just shakes her head. Clarke does as she’s told, slipping the lacy fabric over her hips before dangling it off of her heeled foot as if offering them to Lexa.

Green eyes flick downward to the panties and Lexa smirks, taking them and folding them neatly before putting them in her inside breast pocket of her suit jacket. “Are you comfortable touching yourself in front of me, baby girl?”

Clarke just pouts. “You don’t want to help me?”

Lexa smiles, holding her hands up in front of her. “I’m on the clock… I can’t get my hands dirty, baby girl.” Her voice becomes husky as it drops, “Otherwise… I would love to.” She smiles and steeples her fingers below her chin, resting her elbows on the armrests of her chair. “You may begin whenever you’re ready. I’ll give you guidance here and there.”

She looks expectantly at Clarke and she’s stunned still for a moment before reaching between her legs, her index finger just brushing through her wetness. It’s audible how wet she is, and Clarke bites her lip when she sees the way Lexa’s nostrils flare. She brings her left leg onto the desk, opening herself up to Lexa and reaching her other foot out to rest on her lover’s thigh. “Mmm….” she sighs, pressing against her clit firmly and rolling her hips. “Like this, daddy?” Her eyes flutter open and she gazes at Lexa hungrily. Lexa continues to be silent and just nods, her eyes running up and down the length of Clarke’s body as if taking her in completely like the way she sipped the wine on their first date.

Clarke moans, her body shuddering with an orgasm that is approaching quickly. Her back is just beginning to arch when Lexa commands her to stop in a harsh tone. Clarke’s eyes flash open, her chest heaving. “I’m thirsty,” Lexa shrugs, dropping her hands. She points over to a small table just to the left of the door. “Go over to that decanter over there and pour me a drink, please, baby girl. Two fingers,” she smirks, holding up two fingers together and crooking them suggestively. Clarke takes a moment to breath before getting down on shaky legs and walking over to the scotch. She can’t look at Lexa on her way back, because her hungry green eyes are too much to bear. She hands the glass to Lexa and their hands brush, making heat prickle up the back of Clarke’s neck. She watches as Lexa takes a sip, purposefully tasting every element of the scotch before her eyes flick back to Clarke’s. “There’s something missing…” she says as she summons the blonde forward, taking her wrist and dipping the finger she was just using to get herself off into the liquid, swirling it around a bit before letting Clarke retract it. Another purposeful sip and Lexa smiles appreciatively. “Thank you, baby girl,” she hums. “You can go back to your task now.”

Clarke suggestively licks her finger before climbing back onto the table into her previous position. She dips a single finger inside of her, moaning as she crooks it slightly. She slips a second finger inside and begins to ride her hand. She watches as Lexa calmly sips her drink with a smirk. “Mm- can I… can I come?”

Lexa pulls her glass from her lips and smiles. “Thank you for asking, baby girl. Yes… you may.” It doesn’t take much after that, and Lexa watches happily as Clarke throws her head back and bucks her hips against her hand, biting her lip to keep her moans down - an action she finds very considerate. She waits until Clarke’s breathing is less labored and she drops her leg to dangle off the desk. “Good girl,” Lexa hums, pulling Clarke off the desk to straddle her hips. She takes Clarke’s wrist again and pulls her fingers into her mouth, moaning at the sweet taste as she licks them clean. “Thank you for coming in, Clarke. I quite enjoyed your visit.” She hands Clarke her glass, letting her have the last swallow, and slips her hands around to grasp at Clarke’s full ass. “ _Quite enjoyed it…._ ”

“I enjoyed it too,” she smiles, knocking back the glass and letting the flavors of the scotch swirl around in her mouth before swallowing. She’d never been much of a scotch drinker, but she does love that scotch… whatever it was. “But, I guess I should let you get back to work?”

She sighs, massaging the cheeks of Clarke’s ass, “Yes… I suppose you should. Though, know that your visit will keep me sane for the rest of the week until I finally get to see you again.” Lexa smiles, humming as she nuzzles her nose against the hollow of Clarke’s throat.

Clarke runs her fingers through Lexa’s wild brown hair, resting her cheek against the top of her head. “I can’t wait until this Saturday….”

“Neither can I,” Lexa insists, pressing a kiss to her neck. Her hands fall to her sides and lets Clarke get up, watching as she pulls her skirt down her thighs again and buttons up her blouse. Lexa stands when she seems happy with the way she appears, running her hands through Clarke’s wild blonde locks to tame them a bit and give her less of a “just fucked” look. “Would you like me to walk you out?” Clarke smiles and shakes her head. “Alright then, baby girl,” she whispers, tucking the blonde’s hair behind her ears and pulling the girl in for a deep kiss. “I’ll talk to you later, hmm?”

Lexa at least walks Clarke to the elevator and gives her another kiss before letting the doors close. She has barely five minutes to herself in her office again before Gustus and Anya joined her.

//

Later that night, Lexa forced herself to finish at a reasonable time; or rather, Tris insisting that she go home and eat something did. When she arrived home she began to pull out ingredients for dinner. After she prepares the meal she pulls out her phone.

When Clarke answers she’s a little shocked. “Hey, you! This is a change. Are you home?”

Lexa chuckles into her phone, checking the oven. “I am. I’m making dinner now. I am just as shocked as you, but I did manage to pull myself away from the office.” She smiles, setting out a plate and silverware at the table. “Tris is actually the one to blame.”

“Or to thank,” Clarke snorts. “I should send her a fruit basket or something. I hate that you have to work so hard.”

A smile spreads across her face. “I hate it too. But this is business, and it has it ups and downs. I have no doubt that I will find a way through this. Roan and I are working together as hard as we can - and Anya… Gustus, and Indra.” She leans back against the counter, sighing into the phone. “But… I will admit that it can be more than a little stressful.”

“I know. I can tell the toll it takes on you.” Clarke sits down on her couch, wiping her charcoal covered hand on a rag and places her sketchpad next to her.

“You make it better, Clarke,” Lexa admits. She clears her throat and closes her eyes tightly before continuing, “Clarke… I- I’d like to ask you something. I understand we haven’t known each other very long, but we have been spending a lot of time together and-and I do enjoy spending that time with you.” Clarke chuckles, covering her mouth so she can’t be heard on Lexa’s end; however, it doesn’t matter much because Lexa just keeps continuing to talk. “I hope that you have enjoyed that time too - with me, I mean. Have you? Enjoyed our time?”

Clarke clears her throat. “Yes, Lexa. I have… very much.”

“Good! Good… I’m glad.” Lexa hesitates for a moment and stumbles over her thoughts for a moment. “Clarke… I wanted to ask if- um, would you like to be my- my girlfriend?” Her breath catches in her throat and she can’t seem to let it go. “Clarke?”

She smiles, unsure of what to say for a moment. “Yes, Lexa.” The woman is silent for a moment so Clarke decides to clarify. “Yes, I would like to be your girlfriend.”

Lexa finally lets out a sigh of relief. “Oh… good, I’m- I’m glad.” She waits a moment. “I wish I could kiss you right now.”

Clarke smiles into the phone. “The feeling is mutual, believe me.”

Just then, the timer on the oven goes off and Lexa sighs. “Clarke… I have to go now, but- thank you, I… I will talk to you tomorrow, okay? Sweet dreams, baby girl.”

Clarke sighs, whispering, “Okay. Goodnight, Lexa.” She hangs up and pulls her sketchpad and charcoal back into her lap and continues to gently shade the eyes that she was drawing that look suspiciously like Lexa’s.

//

Lexa picks Clarke up at her apartment again, but Raven is out so Clarke lets her up while she finishes getting dressed. When she knocks on the door Clarke sets her hair into a loose bun, twirling the bits of hair that fall down around her face. She opens the door when she’s satisfied, inhaling sharply when she takes in the woman on the other side. Lexa takes in a heaving breath through her nose when she finally sets her eyes on Clarke again. “You’re so beautiful,” she murmurs - only half aware that she’s said it until Clarke smiles and approaches the woman.

“Thank you, sweetie,” Clarke coos as she lifts onto her tiptoes and presses a kiss to Lexa’s lips. “You look dapper as hell - as always.” She smiles at the slight blush that tints Lexa’s cheeks. “Come in! I have to put on my lipstick really quick and leave a note for Raven.” She steps aside and lets the woman enter before closing the door. “Do you want anything to drink while you wait?”

Lexa shakes her head, sitting casually on the couch and taking in Clarke’s figure. She’s wearing a white lace dress that barely covers her ass and so tight that Lexa can see all of her curves - making Lexa’s mouth go dry… so maybe she should have asked for some water. Instead she licks her lips and looks elsewhere in the apartment, taking in all of the paintings that cover the walls - a few of which Lexa recognizes as Clarke’s work. An easel stands in the corner with art supplies littering the small table next to it. Mechanics are covering every inch of the dining room table - parts that she assumes are from an engine or motor that Raven is assembling. Lexa stands and walks over to the bookcase next to the TV, perusing over it’s inhabitants. She figured that a person’s book collection was the most honest way to know them. She sees a few things that she expected - books on color theory and photobooks of famous prints from different art movements like impressionism and a couple of the renaissance. She saw some on mechanics and engineering that must belong to Raven, and a few she wasn’t sure who they belonged to unless it was both. A few cookbooks, though the spines were hardly broken and looked barely used; Harry Potter, the entire series thankfully; on the top shelf she saw a few classics like Treasure Island, Tale of Two Cities, The Scarlet Letter, Little Women, and so on. On the second shelf were books on space and the cosmos, theory books and textbooks that seemed to cover everything. Underneath that lived books full of poetry by Emily Dickinson, E.E. Cummings, Robert Frost, and Pablo Neruda.

She picked up the Neruda book and flipped through it idly until Clarke walked back in. “Hey? You ready to go?” She approached Lexa, who’s back was facing her, and wrapped her arms around her waist. “What are you reading?”

Lexa turned in her arms and smiled, holding up the book before reciting from memory, “I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz, or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.” She smiles and watches as Clarke’s eyes sparkle with unshed tears. “I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul.” She watches as Clarke pulls the book from her hands and reaches around the woman to place it back on the shelf. “Was that too cheesy? I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Clarke chuckles, drawing back her tears in a gasp. “No, it’s fine. I mean… it was incredibly cheesy,” she laughs, “but, that book… the top three shelves… they all belonged to my father. I haven’t picked any of them up in so long that I- I almost forgot.” She looks down at her own hands, curling them into fists until her knuckles are white. “Neruda was my dad’s favorite poet. And that was always my favorite poem.”

She smiled and looked up at Lexa’s green eyes when the woman laid her hand on her cheek, wiping away a tear that had fallen. “I love you as the plant that never blooms but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers,” Lexa begins to recite again, bringing Clarke’s lips closer to her own, “thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance, risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.” Finally, their lips press together and Lexa can feel the wet tears on Clarke’s cheeks against her own. They begin to fall anew and Lexa only kisses her harder, possessively wrapping her hand around Clarke’s waist to pull her in deeper. “I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where,” she mumbles against the blonde’s lips, speaking between kisses, “I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way than this,” she pulls away from Clarke, holding her tear-stained cheeks between her hands. Her thumbs run over her cheekbones to wipe away the tears that continue to fall. “where I does not exist, nor you, so close that your hand on my chest is my hand, so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.”

Finally, Clarke begins to sob, pushing her forehead against Lexa’s chest and letting her breath shake and the tears stream down her face. Lexa rubs her heaving back, closing her eyes and just breathing with Clarke to try and calm her. “I’m sorry,” Clarke sobs, pushing away from Lexa to wipe at her own face. “I’m so sorry that you have to see me like this. I- I’m a mess so I’m gonna go clean up.”

She tries to duck her head and leave for the bathroom when Lexa catches her wrist, pulling her close and forcing Clarke to face her. “ _Never_ apologize for having feelings. I’m sorry if I pushed or I over stepped in anyway. But I never want you to feel like you ever have to hide from me, darling.” She presses a kiss to Clarke’s forehead, running her fingers through the girl’s blonde hair until she feels her breathing even out. “I’ll let you go get cleaned up now. I’ll just wait here patiently for you,” she turns back to the bookshelf and grabs a book called “Auto Repair for Dummies” that no doubt belongs to Raven, “reading up on how to do an oil change.” Clarke smiles and walks away, letting their hands drop between them before disappearing into the bathroom.

Lexa does as she said and reads up on how to do an oil change as she waits on the couch for Clarke. She doesn’t take too long and when she’s finished - all fresh faced and beautiful - Lexa smiles and pulls her in for a sweet kiss to her temple before leading her out the door down to her car.

When they arrive at the gallery they are greeted by quite a few paparazzi, who have already begun to snap away at their cameras. Lexa gets out and jogs around to the other side of the car to open the door for Clarke. She tosses the keys to the valet and smiles at the boy as her admires the car. The paparazzi continue to yell out Lexa’s name to get her to look at the camera and the woman steps towards them with her arm around Clarke’s waist, waiting for them to quiet, smiling for the cameras brightly.

“Ms. Woods! Who’s your date tonight?” One of them asks and Lexa can’t help but smile wider.

“This is Clarke Griffin,” she answers. “She’s the guest artist here at Zenith… and she’s my girlfriend.” Her chest puffs up proudly before leading Clarke towards the front door. “I hope you don’t mind I did that,” Lexa whispers as she leans over to Clarke, “but I figured that it was time they know, now that we’re official?” Clarke just smiles shyly and blushed, kissing her sweetly just in time for a camera to flash behind them to capture the moment.

Lexa suggests that they move inside and Clarke is all too amenable to that idea. Immediately upon entering, Clarke spots Lincoln and Octavia wrapped up in a conversation. “Lincoln! Octavia!” She calls for them, getting their attention and rushing to meet them. “How are you? I didn’t know you were coming!”

Lincoln pulls Clarke into a hug and lets her go to shake Lexa’s hand, giving Octavia the opportunity to hug her tightly as well. “Of course we came, Clarke. And I did so without being guilt tripped by Lexa too, I might add.” He laughs happily before pulling the blonde into his side. “Just in case she tried to tell you different.”

Clarke smiles and squeezes Octavia's hand. “I’m just glad you came. Both of you.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Octavia says, squeezing Clarke’s hand back and offering a friendly smile.

Lincoln’s head turns to the front door where photographers are still pressed against the glass looking to get another shot of the couple. “I take it you came out to the press, Lex?” Her turns to the woman and laughs when she just shrugs. “Well, I’m sure they’re excited to finally have something on you. You’re too clean to be completely likable.” Clarke snorts a little bit and it makes them all look at her. “I meant to them. I don’t need to know about how dirty she gets when it’s just you two.” He blanches and Lexa chuckles.

“Do any of you want something to drink?” Clarke asks to quickly change the subject. “Gin and soda, Octavia?” The girl nods and Clarke turns to Lexa. “Scotch, two fingers, right, sweetie?”

Lexa smirks and nods, “Neat, please, baby girl. And I think Lincoln will have the same?” She turns to the man and he just nods. “Thank you, baby girl,” she hums, pulling her in for a kiss before letting her walk off to the bar.

Clarke can hear Lincoln gag overdramatically and she smiles when she hears Lexa’s hand solidly hit his chest. The bar is pretty crowded so she resigns herself to waiting and sits on a stool. A man slides up next to her and sips at his drink, side-eyeing Clarke.

“You must have enjoyed that?” He says suddenly.

Clarke is taken aback, glancing at him, “Excuse me?” Her brows are pulled together in confusion as she looks around for the bartender. Finally he arrives and Clarke orders the drinks for the others and a water for herself. The bartender pours her water before walking off to get the scotch.

The man laughs mirthlessly and sips his drink again. “Oh come on. Getting called some hotshot CEO’s girlfriend to the press? You can’t buy that kind of attention.”

A look of sheer disgust pulls at Clarke’s face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. She’s my girlfriend, there’s nothing else to it.”

“Right… are you telling me you aren’t just with her for her money? Come on… I know you’re type. Aspiring artist… actress… singer…. You always try and get with the biggest fish in the pond just to make your name bigger.” Clarke’s fist grips the glass of water tightly. “And I bet she doesn’t do half as good a job at making you come as I can.” He slides closer and Clarke feels her stomach roll. When his hand touches her arm Clarke’s hand flies out and throws the water at him, splashing all across his face and a little bit hitting the woman behind him. The immediate area erupts into gasps and whispers as Clarke slams the glass down with a huff and slaps the crude man across the face before storming off.

She finds herself in the bathroom, gripping the edge of the sink and breathing deeply. She shouldn’t be feeling this way. It was a waste of her time and besides, it’s not like there was any truth to what that horrible man was saying ways. She huffs angrily and turns on the water, running her hands beneath the stream to dab at her cheeks. Lexa walks in, looking around frantically and sighing in relief when she spots her.

“Clarke…? Are you okay?” The girl is silent and turns away from the mirror so Lexa can no longer see her face. “I had that jerk thrown out; he won’t be back - I promise.” She rushes to Clarke’s side, her hand brushing against Clarke’s arm.

The blonde jerks away quickly. “Thank you,” she says distantly.

“Hey… what’s wrong?” Lexa feels her blood rise, her fists clenching at her sides. “What did that asshole say?”

“Nothing!” Clarke snaps before she can stop herself. She inhaled a shaky breath and turns to glance over her shoulder to whisper, “Nothing, it’s just….”

Lexa steps toward Clarke, her hand hovering over her girlfriend’s arm before it drops to her side again. Her jaw is clenched as she grits out, “Clarke, if he’s hurt you-”

Clarke shakes her head, “No! He just, made me think and… and I don’t like the thoughts I’m having.” She turns back around to look at Lexa, though her head hangs while her eyes stare at the floor.

“Well… is there anything I can do to help? Tell me.” Lexa takes another step so her shoes are in Clarke’s view, though she doesn’t reach out to touch the girl.

Biting her lip, Clarke leans back against the sink. “Do you- I mean… you don’t think that I’m just with you for your money and all of the parties and good food.” She peeks up through her lashes at Lexa, her lips trembling. “Right?”

Lexa sighs. “Clarke….”

Clarke lets out a frustrated grunt, pushing off of the sink to pace the length of the tiled floor. “Of course you do! And I really can’t blame you!”

Lexa tracks Clarke with her eyes, turning her body to face her as she moves around the bathroom. “Clarke,” she says in a firm tone, trying to get the girl to calm down.

Of course, it doesn't work. Clarke just continues to pace and rant on, “Honestly, you shouldn’t even call me your girlfriend.”

That makes something inside Lexa snap. “Clarke!” Lexa tires of trying to respect Clarke’s boundaries and is anxious to meet the girl’s eyes. She snatches Clarke by the shoulders and turns the girl to face her. She takes a breath before continuing, “Are you with me for my money?”

“No! Of course not!” Clarke’s eyes rage with a fire. She’s offended by the very thought that she could use Lexa like that. Of course, the luxuries of her life were nice, but Clarke had lived without them and she could again. 

With a satisfied smile, Lexa lets go of Clarke’s arms and drops them to her side. “Good, then it’s settled.”

Clarke shakes her head in confusion, her brow furrowing together to try and understand. “What? But-”

“But nothing,” Lexa laughs. “Admittedly, I’ve been with quite a few women. Most of them did want me for my money.” Clarke swallows thickly. “I could always tell. With the exception of one….” The woman smiles, her green eyes sparkling as she steps closer to Clarke. She closes the distance and places her hand gently on the girl’s cheek, her thumb swiping just under her eye. “You’re one of the most genuine people I’ve ever met, Clarke. You aren’t fake and you don’t try to push me into doing things and you stand up for yourself. I like all of that. I like you.”

Clarke feels her insides melt. “Lexa…” she hums the name, pulling the woman in for a lingering kiss.

Lexa pulls away, resting her forehead against Clarke’s. Their eyes remain closed and Clarke just concentrates on Lexa’s rapid breathing. “I like you a lot, Clarke Griffin,” Lexa admits. “More than I expected to after knowing you for only a few short weeks.”

She smiles, glancing at her through hooded eyes. Clarke pulls Lexa in for another short kiss before humming against her lips, “I like you too….”

“Good because I would be scared if you didn’t,” Lexa says in a laugh, pulling away so she can look at Clarke.

Her eyes trail up her body, taking in the curve of her hips and waist before sliding salaciously up the length of her body. Her eyes hover at Clarke’s lips before meeting the girl’s blue eyes - though now they are almost black. Clarke’s pupils are blown and her lips part in a slight pant. “Can we get out of here?” Her voice is a low rasp that snakes into Lexa’s body and coils itself around her stomach.

“Certainly,” Lexa answers. Her hand sliding around Clarke’s waist to lead her out and keep a possessive arm around her the whole way to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter... I think you already know what's gonna happen.... [evil laugh]
> 
> But, don't forget to follow me on tumblr (myheart-islike-astallion) so you can scream at me to hurry tf up with that smut for ya'll.


	6. it’s our paradise and it’s our war zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin and filth and smut. That's what the cliffhanger from last chapter was about. I'm bad at surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of studying because I am a filthy, filthy sinner, and thats probably the only reason it's gotten done. Life has been crazy so I'm sorry I've been slow on the updates. I just have a whole lot of ideas and not a whole lot of time to write them all down.
> 
> Also, everything that is _italicized_ is in another language. The one specifically in this chapter is Russian. I will have translations down at the end of the chapter.

Lexa grips the steering wheel tight until her knuckles are white. She is hyper aware of Clarke in the passenger seat next to her, her eyes constantly flickering over to the girl and lingering on her bare thighs. Lexa drums her fingers impatiently against the steering wheel at a particularly long red light, turning her head to face the blonde completely.

“I need to kiss you now or I may go crazy, Clarke,” Lexa insists. Clarke turns her eyes to Lexa with confusion written across her furrowed brow before Lexa pulls her in for a hot kiss, sliding her hand into Clarke’s blonde hair and tugging gently. They moaned together into the kiss, their teeth scraping against each other’s lips until a loud honk made them pull apart frantically. Lexa gripped the steering wheel again and smirked to herself as she floored it and sped through the intersection.

Lexa took the car around the back of her complex and parked in the garage. Her hand possessively wrapped around Clarke’s back as she lead her to the elevator, not waiting even a moment before pressing the girl to the wall and kissing her breathless. Lexa’s thigh nestled between Clarke’s, pressing against her hot center and purposefully rolling her hips. Clarke gasps in response, tilting her head back and exposing her neck which Lexa attacks with vigor. Her lips instantly attached to her pulse point, closing her lips against the spot and sucking until she’s sure a mark blooms before she moves to her collarbone to leave a garland of red and purple marks across it.

When the doors open, Lexa takes Clarke by the hand and pulls her out, leading her to the apartment door. She has to restrain herself from kissing Clarke while trying to unlock the door. “Damn you for having such seductive lips,” Lexa huffs, pressing another rough kiss to Clarke’s lips when she finally unlocks the door. Clarke’s teasing chuckle quickly turns to a gasp when Lexa opens the door without warning, backing her up into the wall just inside before kicking the door closed. “I need you in my bed. Now,” Lexa commands, taking Clarke by the hand and leading her up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom. “I need _you_ , Clarke.” She presses a needy kiss to Clarke’s lips, backing her into the bed until she falls onto it. She kneels in front of Clarke, running her hands up and down the girl’s soft, milky thighs that travel down to her strong calves before she pulls off Clarke’s heels and runs her hands all the way back up her legs to tease the bottom of her lace dress. “Is this okay?” Her voice is soft as she asks, leaning over to slide her lips along Clarke’s jaw.

“It’s perfect,” Clarke breathes, pulling the woman to kiss her again. “ _You’re_ perfect.” Her fingers unbuttoning Lexa’s shirt and pushing it open, her hands sliding inside and grabbing at her bare back. “I want you, Lexa. I _need_ you too.” At that, Lexa shifts up and strips down to her sports bra and boxers. Clarke sits up, pulling the zipper of her dress down and slips her dress off her shoulders to pool around her waist.

With a growl, Lexa crawls on top of Clarke, tearing her dress down and off her legs. Her eyes are dark and lustful; her hands greedy as they pull apart Clarke’s legs and lay between them, her mouth hovering over the girl’s covered center. Clarke can feel her breath and it makes her shift and whine desperately, her hands sliding into Lexa’s hair to tug at her. Lexa just clicks her tongue disapprovingly before pressing her lips in a chaste kiss to her covered center. Clarke bucks her hips when the woman pokes out her tongue to quickly lick across at her clit, her fingers tightening in Lexa’s hair. “Do you want something, baby girl?” Clarke nods desperately and Lexa just smirks against the wet fabric of her panties. “Then ask nicely,” she commands.

With a shiver, Clarke tilts her lover’s head up to look her in the eye. Biting her lips she takes in a shaky breath and whispers, “Lexa, _please…_ fuck me. Take off my underwear and _fuck me_ ,” she insists, tugging at the woman’s hair again.

“That’s all you had to say,” Lexa says in a voice that sounds like smoke. She does as Clarke asks, pulling the panties from around her hips tossing them over her shoulder. She takes a sharp inhale and smirks, pulling back to sit on her haunches.

Clarke whines in desperation again, shifting her hips teasingly. “Lexa, what are you doing?” Her voice is breathy and trembling.

Smirking, Lexa begins to run her fingers along the lips of Clarke’s pussy, gathering up the wetness and further teasing the bud of her clit. “What? Am I not allowed to admire my girlfriend?” She leans down and presses a kiss to either thigh, just above where she needs her so she can feel the heat of Clarke’s center against her cheeks. “You’re so beautiful,” she mutters against the soft skin. Finally she takes a broad stroke of her tongue and hums against the sensitive skin. “And you taste… sublime.” Lexa leans down again and takes a few tentative licks before her lips curl around her clit and begin to suck.

Clarke sucks in a harsh breath and arches her back. Her fingers tighten in Lexa’s hair again and throws a leg over her shoulder, pressing her foot to her lower back to hold her down. She moans when Lexa laughs at her desperate actions, hissing into the air and growling at her, “Quiet. Just… fuck me. Please.”

Pausing only a moment to look up at Clarke, Lexa sits up and flips the blonde over onto her stomach. She crawls predatorily over Clarke’s lithe body, pinning her to the bed with her own, her hands pressing Clarke’s into the pillows above her head by the wrists. Her mouth hovers over Clarke’s ear for a moment, running her hands through her hair. “You aren’t in charge here, baby girl,” Lexa growls, her voice low and vibrating against her chest as it presses into the blonde’s back. “I will tease you as long as I want,” she warns, her hand running down the curve of Clarke’s side and over hip before pressing her hand against the fleshy, round globe of her ass. “I will even punish you… if I feel like it.” Her hand smacks at the flesh of her ass, grabbing it quickly and massaging it soothingly. “You will come… when I want you to come, baby girl. Is that understood?”

She smacks her ass again when all she does is nod and Clarke immediately rectifies the mistake. “Yes, daddy,” she says immediately. She bites into the silk pillowcase and groans as Lexa runs her hand over the abused flesh. “I’m sorry, daddy….”

Another chuckle rumbles through Lexa’s chest and she presses a kiss to Clarke’s pulse point just under her ear. “Good girl, darling,” she hums, her hand sliding over her ass and slipping between her legs. She presses the girl’s legs apart and slides her fingers through the wetness she finds between them, smiling against her skin. “So good, baby girl….” She kisses down Clarke’s back as her fingers slide inside of her and begin to thrust. Clarke arches into the bed, shifting her ass into Lexa as she kisses her way down her body. When Lexa comes to the swell of her ass she pauses her thrusting hand to get Clarke’s attention and peers up at her through thick lashes. When Clarke looks over her shoulder at the woman she smirks into the red skin where she was spanked. “May I?” Her voice is steady as she asks the very vague question, but a quick glance down makes Clarke understand and earning an enthusiastic nod.

Lexa begins to thrust her hand gently again, curling her fingers; her lips slide gentle kisses at the top of her ass, slowly sliding down farther and farther before her free hand nudges her cheeks apart. Poking her tongue out, Lexa slides it along the top of her ass until she reaches the puckered hole, circling slowly before easing in and curling her fingers to hit Clarke’s g-spot. The blonde fists the pillows around her and moans loudly into the fabric. “Lexa…” she moans desperately, arching further until Lexa slides her tongue more fully against her hole, teasing around it before thrusting in and out gently while her hand works furiously between Clarke’s thighs. “Fuck… I’m so close, baby. Please, daddy. Fuck me,” she moans, her thighs beginning to quiver beneath her own weight. It doesn’t take much longer - a few more well placed thrusts and curls of Lexa’s fingers and her tongue working just right has Clarke biting onto the pillow as she screams out her release.

When she collapses against the bed she reaches out for Lexa, who wraps her arms protectively around her waist. She lays sweet kisses across her shoulders before turning Clarke over onto her back to lay a kiss on her cheek. “Don’t fall asleep just yet, baby girl.” She smirks and husks, “I’m not quite done with you.” Clarke sighs and laughs a little bit, leaning up when Lexa slips from her arms and gets up from the bed. “Stay there,” she commands before disappearing into her huge walk-in closet. She’s only gone for a few moments and when she returns she has a medium sized wooden box with her. She sets it down on the bedside table and angles it so the lid opens, hiding the contents from Clarke’s view. She smirks at the little whine the blonde emits, her eyes flickering over to her in warning. Slowly, she reaches in and lays out a few items on the bed; beginning with a small bottle of lube, followed by a harness and a translucent pink dildo that’s about seven inches. She can see Clarke inhale slightly and she looks at her seriously. “You can say no, to anything you don’t want to do, darling,” Lexa insists.

Clarke shakes her head. “No,” she says, “I’m no stranger to this, and I want to do everything with you.” She smiles and bites her lip, getting onto all fours and crawling over to Lexa. She watches as Clarke moves like a cat, swaying her hips seductively. “I want everything you give me.” She rises onto her knees and loops her arms around the back of Lexa’s neck and presses her naked body against Lexa’s, leaning into her and hovering her lips over Lexa’s. “I want you,” she hums before pressing her lips against the woman’s. Her hands slide against the fabric of her sports bra and groans. “I can’t believe you still have this on,” she mutters, slipping her fingers underneath it and pulling it up and over her head. She ducks her head and suckles on a nipple, biting the swell of her breast until there are marks that match the ones Lexa left on Clarke’s neck.

Lexa laughs, her hand curling into the blonde locks and scraping her nails against the girl’s scalp. “Enough,” she commands, pulling her away. “I want you. Lay down on your back.” Clarke nods and does as she’s told, leaning back against the pillows on her elbows as she watches the woman slip into the strap-on. She bites her lip at the image, arching her brow as she watches Lexa move toward her and gasps when she pulls at her leg, opening Clarke up to her and turning her on her side; she slides behind her, spooning the girl. “You’re already so wet,” Lexa hums, her fingers dragging through the wetness between Clarke’s legs. “I hardly need this,” she chuckles, holding onto the bottle of lube, “but I’m going to use it anyways.” She squirts a small amount onto her finger tips and rubs it up and down the shaft of her dick.

“Can I?” Clarke looks to Lexa and uses pleading eyes, gesturing to the lube and smirking when she’s handed the bottle. She follows Lexa’s lead and squirts a small amount on her fingers and rubs it onto the shaft, but soon she begins to make a show of it. She rolls her body to the rhythm of her strokes, grinding back against Lexa and chuckling at the moans she lets out. Her hand swirls teasingly around the head before guiding it toward her entrance. A wanton moan slips past her lips as she presses the head against her center and slips it inside of her. She sighs and leans back against Lexa, pressing her body against the woman’s. “God, please, Lexa…. I want it. Fuck me, daddy.”

A chuckle rumbles through her body, vibrating into Clarke. She adjusts her hips and slips further into the girl, making her moan. “I will, baby girl,” she promises, pushing the hair fanned out across her back to the side to kiss at her shoulders and neck. “First… I want to start out slow.” She gives a shallow thrust and earns a low moan from Clarke. “Eventually… you’ll be begging me to _stop_.” Another thrust and another moan. “I want you to feel me for a week.” She begins to roll her hips steadily, her lips pressing to Clarke’s ear as she husks, “Every time you brush your thighs together… you’ll feel me.” She bites at her neck before continuing, “Every night, when you’re lying in bed like you are now… you’ll be reminded of this moment.” She smirks, thrusting pointedly. “Of how I feel inside of you… of how I am surrounding you. But mostly…” she hums, gripping Clarke’s thigh tightly, “you’ll think of how I made you come.” Her rolling hips pick up the pace and become more thrusting as she holds the girl tightly to her body. “And I do plan on making you come… over and over and over… and over again.”

Clarke gasps harshly, her hands fisting in the sheets as she rolls her hips back. “Lexa!” She gasps breathlessly, turning her head to moan into the pillow as she thrusts back. “God, yes,” she moans. “I want you to make me come, daddy. _Please_ ,” she whines desperately. Lexa begins to thrust as quickly as she possibly can in this position and Clarke arches, pressing her ass flush against the woman’s hips. Her inner walls begin to flutter around the cock, moaning desperately. “Fuck,” Clarke gasps, her hand slapping against Lexa’s muscular thigh and squeezing. “I’m coming,” she warns, her hands grabbing at whatever they can as the orgasm rolls through her body in waves.

Without skipping a beat, Lexa flips Clarke onto her stomach and pulls at her hips until she’s on her knees and just continues thrusting at a rapid pace. Clarke arches her back and moans loudly, thrusting back just as quickly, desperate to feel what Lexa can give her so well again. “ _Ty takaya krasivaya_ ,” Lexa moans, running her hand from the swell of Clarke’s hips and up her back to her shoulder. Her fingers curl and she pulls at her shoulder, until Clarke is balancing on her knees, pressed back against Lexa as she continues to thrust. Her hand snakes around and massages the soft mounds of Clarke’s breasts, rolling and tugging at her nipples until the girl is moaning obscenely as another orgasm rolls through her and she collapses back onto all fours. “You’re really taking this, baby girl. I’m proud.” She laughs and spanks Clarke’s ass, only laughing louder at how loudly she moans and presses her face into the bed. “You’re such a good girl…” she praises, soothing the stinging skin.

“I don’t know how much more I can take, daddy,” Clarke breathes. Her voice is husky from all of the moaning. “Fuck… I’m going to come again,” she admits, rutting back against the woman. “Fuck me harder, daddy. Please.” At that, Lexa presses Clarke into the mattress and begins to pound roughly into her. Clarke pants and moans into the pillows, her hands grabbing at the silk sheets so hard she almost tears them. Lexa pulls out and flips Clarke over before reentering her, covering the girl completely with her body. Clarke’s hands grab at her shoulders, fingers digging into them, leaving little half moon marks from her nails. Lexa lets out a satisfied hiss and began to thrust into her at a rapid pace. Clarke moaned and whined, arching her body off the mattress.

Sitting up on her knees, Lexa pulls Clarke with her. Clarke rakes her fingernails down Lexa’s back, making welts appear on her perfect, alabaster skin. Clarke begins to roll her hips desperately, riding out her final orgasm, panting into Lexa’s ear as she comes down. Pushing aside her sweaty locks to kiss at her neck and cheek, Lexa chuckles and sets the girl back down on the bed and pulling the phallus out of her, earning a moan from the blonde. “You did so well, baby girl.” She presses a gentle kiss to Clarke’s sweaty forehead before sitting up to take off the harness.

“You didn’t make me do much begging. I’m kinda surprised,” Clarke chuckles breathlessly.

Quirking up an eyebrow, Lexa throws the strap-on to the corner of the bed and leans over the blonde, pinning her arms above her head. “Would you like me to make you beg, baby girl? Because I still can. I have quite a bit of energy still left in me.” Clarke swallows and shakes her head; Lexa just laughs and kisses her lips quickly, pulling away to grab the harness.

She’s just about to get off the bed when Clarke grabs her wrist. “Where are you going?”

“I’m just putting our toy away. I plan on using it again tomorrow so I want to clean it and tuck it away safely for the night,” Lexa answers, tangling her fingers through her girlfriend’s. “I’ll be right back. You just get comfortable.”

Clarke watches Lexa as she lets go of her hand and walks away with the strap-on and polished box. When she disappears into the master bathroom she climbs beneath the covers, sighing as the cool silk sheets gently lay across her body, outlining her silhouette. Her head rests against the firm pillow wrapped in silk and her eyelids suddenly feel heavy, no matter how hard she tries to keep them open. She must have fallen asleep though, at least for a short time because she can only just feel Lexa climb beneath the sheets with her.

Their bodies are pressed against each other; Lexa wraps her arm protectively around Clarke and just watches her breathe, the subtle rise and fall of her chest and how it slowly becomes slower and more even until Lexa knows she’s fully asleep. Only then does Lexa close her eyes and relax into the girl, her face nuzzling into the back of Clarke’s neck. She allows Clarke to invade her senses as she drifts off to sleep.

//

The next morning Clarke wakes up to an empty bed. She grasps at the sheets and finds them cool with no sign of the body from last night in them. “Lexa?” She calls out, sitting up in bed and clutching the sheet to her naked torso. When she gets no response, she pushed herself from the bed and padded to the bathroom - reprimanding herself for not using the toilet last night.

When she came back out Lexa was standing in the center of the room looking about, a little confused. Clarke took a moment to take in her body, wearing only a pair of sweats and a sports bra, her face clean and fresh and her hair falling in waves down her back and around her shoulders. Clarke could clearly see a cherry blossom branch crawling up her left side, the soft pink of the blossoms standing out against her tan skin. Lexa looks over to her and finds Clarke standing in the door of the bathroom smiling like an idiot.

“What are you staring at?” She slowly approaches Clarke, reaching for her hand when she is in front of her and pulling her close. Clarke pressed her nose into the crook of Lexa’s neck, wrapping her hands around the woman’s waist. “Are you hungry, baby girl? I can make us some breakfast,” she offers as she pulls away, tucking Clarke’s hair behind her ear. Clarke shakes her head and pulls away from Lexa. She takes the distance as a chance to ogle the blonde’s naked form. “God, you’re beautiful,” she sighs, leading her back to the bed. “ _Ya mog by prosto smotret' na tebya navsegda._ ”

Clarke smiles, her cheeks flushing and she doesn’t bother to hide it this time. “Why are you dressed? I have to say… I don’t really approve.” Her finger hooks at the elastic waistband of her grey sweats. She steps closer, sliding her finger further inside until her whole hand slips beneath the soft fabric to cup her slender hip while her other hand follows suit.. 

With a chuckle, Lexa closes the distance between them and mirrors her position. “Well, I was going to work out, but I suppose I could do that without any clothes on. The Greeks did, after all.” She shrugs her shoulders and pushes her sweats down her legs, stepping out of them and kicking them to the edge of the bed.

“Mmm… I wouldn’t mind that,” Clarke hums, pushing up at her sports bra, smiling when Lexa raises her arms above her head to allow the tight fabric to be thrown off of her. “Speaking of the Greeks…” Clarke muses, her eyebrow quirking up as her eyes linger over every taunt muscle in Lexa’s torso. “God… I could just… I would totally paint you like this.”

Lexa breathes out a laugh and takes Clarke by the hand, leading her down the steps to the living room. She lays on her back on top of a yoga mat and pats her stomach. “Come on, baby girl. I’d work much better if I had a reward system in place.” She smirks and watches as Clarke straddles her and sits against her hips, her center already slick with arousal rubbing against the smooth warm skin of Lexa’s abdomen. The blonde watches as Lexa settles back against the mat, shifting her hips up - in what Clarke suspects was not at all an innocent accident - and places her hands behind her head. She begins doing situps, counting off everytime she comes to the peak and taking a small kiss as a reward.

Clarke bites her lip, feeling the pressure between her legs grow every time Lexa sits up and back down, creating a friction that neither gave her more pleasure or ceased in it’s endless teasing. Finally, Clarke reaches out and grasps Lexa by her shoulders to stop her endless moving. She pulls her in for a long, lingering kiss as their lips slide together perfectly. “What’s next?” She mumbles against lips, anxious to alleviate the feeling of frustration.

The woman smirks and wraps her arm around Clarke’s waist, pulling her against her own body as she sits up onto her knees. “Push ups. Do you want to be on top again?”

The question takes Clarke off guard for a moment, blinking at Lexa’s smirking face for a moment before she just nods. Lexa lets her go and turns onto her stomach, pushing herself up into a plank. Clarke slowly climbs onto the woman’s back, straddling her just below her shoulders and gripping onto them as she begins to descend to the floor again. She bites back a moan as she feels all of the muscles in her back rippling beneath her. This new position gives Clarke more room to move and when the lack of friction begins to be almost too much she begins (very inconspicuously, she believes) to grind her pelvis down against the strong sinewy back of her girlfriend.

Soon, though, Lexa stops and looks over her shoulder at Clarke. “That’s quite distracting, you know? The grinding?” Clarke flushes a deep red and slides off the woman’s back. “You could have told me if you were bored,” she chides, lowering herself to the floor and pushing up into the seal pose to stretch her back.

Shaking her head, Clarke slides closer to Lexa, placing her hand on the woman’s bicep. “No, that’s not it at all. I just- You’re just very sexy when you’re working out.” Lexa only chuckles. Biting her lip, Clarke sits in front of her and leans in close, pressing a kiss to her lips that quickly turns heated. Her hand tangles into the fine hairs at the base of Lexa’s neck and pulls the woman down on top of her. “You forgot the most important part of your work out.” Lexa only quirks an eyebrow before Clarke answers with a smirk, “Cardio.”

Quickly she flips the two of them and straddles Lexa’s waist, the blonde’s lips quickly finding her neck to press sucking kisses into the skin and trailing them down to her chest where she begins to leave marks that can be easily covered by a shirt. “ _Vy mozhete prosto ubit' menya, vy znayete,_ baby girl,” With a satisfied smirk pressed against Lexa’s warm skin, Clarke begins to move further down; her lips and tongue slowly tracing each and every defined muscle of her abs. Her teeth scrape across her hip bone and she can feel the desperate rise and fall of Lexa’s breath as she teases at her thighs. Just as Clarke begins to spread her girlfriend’s legs the woman’s damn phone chimes with a text message.

Groaning, Clarke reaches up onto the coffee table and glances at the screen, showing her Tris’ name on the screen. Lexa shakes her head and Clarke all too happily places the phone on the ground away from them. She makes her way back between strong legs and begins to spare soft kisses against the supple skin of her toned thighs. Her pride swells at Lexa’s quickening breath, her fingers curling against the mat. She moans quietly and shifts her hips, urging Clarke to move on with the task. A few more teasing kisses on the outer lips, Clarke finally presses a kiss to Lexa’s clit and slides her tongue up the length of her pussy.

Lexa groans in pleasure, her hips bucking slightly before her hand tangles into Clarke’s hair. She watches with rapt attention as the blonde’s head bobs up and down, listening closely to the wet sounds of her tongue urgently lapping at her center. “Fuck,” she grunts in annoyance when her phone chimes again. She spares a quick glance up, spotting Indra’s name, and although it was definitely of some importance it could wait. She shakes her head at Clarke, pleading that she continues and tosses her head back with a moan when she does. “Oh, don’t stop. Yes, baby girl… so good.” Her hips buck against Clarke, desperate to feel sweet release and Clarke is all too happy to give it. Her phone chimes twice more in quick succession and she grunts unhappily, pushing the device across the floor and urging the blonde to continue. She’s so close and she begs the girl to keep going until finally her muscles tense and she moans loudly in her release before collapsing back down against the mat.

With heavy breaths, Clarke crawls back up Lexa’s lithe body and lays down against her chest, sighing when long fingers began to tenderly stroke her scalp. The phone chimes once more and both girls groan. Clarke turns her head to bury it against Lexa’s chest. “Why the fuck does everyone keep texting you?”

Lexa chuckles and twirls her finger around a lock of blonde hair. “I suppose it has something to do with me being the boss,” she sighs. “So I should probably go check it.” At that, Clarke gives a very obvious sound of disapproval, wrapping her arms tighter around the woman’s body. Just then another two chimes, and Clarke sits up in frustration, looking from the phone back down to Lexa. “It won’t stop until I answer,” Lexa reasons. With a huff, Clarke climbs off of her and crawls over to the phone and quickly scoots back, climbing back on top of the woman before she can say anything. She just chuckles and opens up the messages, holding Clarke close again.

  
**Tris Pine**  
Ms. Woods, Anya has been calling me non-stop and has asked me to tell you, and I quote, “to get your ass on the phone and call her immediately.”  


Lexa can’t help but laugh as she looks at Indra’s message next.

  
**Indra Wilde**  
Anya has asked me to tell you to call her. Also, Gustus and I are working on a new budget.  


  
**Indra Wilde**  
Anya asked me that you call her immediately. She’s quite serious.  


Lexa had a feeling that Indra was mincing words. She’s fairly certain she said what she had told Tris. She shakes her head and moves on. She decides to look at Anya’s next since she seems to be so insistent.

  
**Anya Forester**  
Lexa, what the fuck!? You came out to the press!? CALL ME!  


  
**Anya Forester**  
Seriously, I’m getting emails out the wazoo! Next time warn me!  


  
**Anya Forester**  
Listen, I don’t care how much tail you’re getting right now. CALL ME!  


It is impossible to hold back the laughter this time. Anya was always a little overdramatic, and it could be just as scary as it was funny. Clarke looks up at her and she just smiles. “I’m getting my ass chewed out for calling you my girlfriend in front of the tabloids,” she explains. Clarke frowns a little but she kisses the crease in her forehead away. “It’s fine. I don’t care what she says, it was the right thing to do.” She begins to kiss the blonde sweetly, her fingers gripping against her hips and pulling her against her body tightly. Before it can go much further another chime makes her pull away.

  
**Roan Snow**  
I got some news, so ready or not I’m coming over. See you in an hour.  


With a groan, Lexa sits up, taking Clarke with her. “Sorry, baby girl, but I’m about to get a visitor. I need to get ready and take a shower before Roan gets here.” Clarke’s eyes sparkle with a sort of mischief that Lexa can’t help but laugh at. “No, darling. I really do need to get ready, so no playtime in the shower. Next time though.” She presses a kiss to her lips and helps her to stand.

//

While Lexa was in the shower, Clarke took the time to change into something a little less nude to receive Roan in. She found a pair of tight yoga pants and a t-shirt from University of Georgetown that didn’t fit her like it fit Lexa considering her breasts were much larger. Lexa had just finished blow drying her hair when there was a knock at the door. “Can you go let Roan in, baby girl?” She called from the bathroom and walked out to begin dressing in a pair of slacks and a light cashmere sweater. “I’ll be down in a moment, I promise.” With a smile, Clarke pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek and turned to leave, getting smacked on the ass for her trouble. She tsked at Lexa as she left the room and made her way down to the front door.

When she meets him at the door, Roan is impeccably dressed. His shoulder length hair is combed back neatly and his beard is trimmed and groomed. He wore a gray suit with a shiney blue tie that reflected the color of his ice blue eyes. Only… his eyes were warm and playful - like children on a snowy day. Clarke welcomed him in and offered him a drink as he sat on the couch. He thanked her and asked for a two glasses and the first bottle of scotch she could find. She laughed and happily did so, placing it on the coffee table in front of him.

Just then, Lexa comes down fully dressed - quite a change from how Clarke has seen her lately and she can’t hide the blush that tints her cheeks and the tips of her ears. Clarke pours a glass of scotch for Lexa and hand it to her, kissing her on the side of her mouth tenderly. “I’m… going to take a shower while you two talk.” She turns to Roan and smiles at him, “It was nice to meet you, Mr. Snow.” He nods back at her. She looks back at Lexa and whispers, “play nice,” before pecking her cheek and scurrying away to the stairs.

Lexa watches her go, smiling after her as she watches Clarke ascend the stairs. She turns when she hears Roan’s smug chuckles, shooting him a glare. “She’s something,” Roan hums into his glass of scotch. “I can see why you chewed me out the way you did.” He gulps down the rest of his glass and begins pouring another. Lexa shakes her head at his barbaric way of drinking scotch, almost offended that her doesn’t bother to savor the flavors. “And I can see why Anya called me a thousand times at six this morning trying to get ahold of you.”

Rolling her eyes, Lexa makes her way to the couch, sitting next to him. “Yeah, she’s been doing that to everyone,” she said flatly. She puts her hand quickly over his glass when he goes to pour another. “Did you need to tell me something? Or are you just here to tease me about my love life and drink all my good scotch?”

Roan chuckled, setting the bottle back down on the coffee table. “Yeah, I do… and I’m not sure how you’re going to take it, so forgive me for dragging it out a little bit.” His jaw clenched and ticked as he looked down at his empty glass, turning it a few times. “Mother is…. She’s had an accident,” he says quickly.

Lexa’s eyes widen and her mouth drops open. “I’m… I’m very sorry to hear that Roan. Do you mind me asking, what-?”

“She’s in a coma,” he jumps in. His voice is cold and distant, his eyes continuing to focus down on the empty glass. “Pills… liquor…. Who even knows this time.” He sighs and leans back into the couch. Lexa chews on her lip and pours them both another glass, giving Roan a double and handing it to him. “The press hasn’t got ahold of it yet. It happened last night, I was at the hospital since 3 am.” He takes a small sip. “You know how it is though… it won’t be long and then there will be questions.”

Lexa nods. “Questions about the merger…. How Azgeda is going to hold up. I’m aware,” she sighs. “So what happens now? You are the acting chair of the board and CEO. You can do it if you want.” Roan shoots her a look that tells her she may have been a little indelicate. “I’m not saying now,” she amends, holding her hands up in surrender.

He shakes his head. “No, I can’t, even if I wanted to right now,” he explains. “Not for thirty days, anyway. Or if she dies. It’s in our contract.” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Roan leans over his knees and sucks in a shuddering breath. “I know I’ve said some horrible things to and about her - and it’s not like she didn’t deserve them but, she’s my mom. She doesn’t deserve this, no matter how evil she was.” Lexa reaches out and lays a comforting hand over his shoulder. “You needed to know, Lexa. And I wanted to tell you that… there’s only one way you won’t get your merger. Our deal still stands, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that started out really fun but, like life, we all gotta go back to it eventually. So, I promise (for real this time) I will (try my hardest) not to leave you guys hanging for too long. (But, I'm an asshole so I might fuck that up too. Sorry 'bout it. I'm trash.) Go yell at me in the comments, babes! Or at my tumblr (myheart-islike-astallion) because my inbox is lonely!
> 
> \----------
> 
> Russian:  
>  _Ty takaya krasivay_ \- You're so beautiful  
>  _Ya mog by prosto smotret' na tebya navsegda_ \- I could stare at you forever  
>  _Vy mozhete prosto ubit' menya, vy znayete,_ [baby girl] - You may just kill me, you know, baby girl


	7. take this pleasure and take away the pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this chapter is long! I'm sorry it took me 5ever to get it done, but it is! School is crazy so, as always, excuses excuses excuses, yadda yadda yadda. I'm very sorry for taking forever to update all the time, but your interest in this story is definitely what makes me keep going, so I appreciate all your support.

Roan leaves about an hour later. Lexa walks him to the elevator in the hall and claps a comforting hand on his back, pulling him in for a rather unexpected hug. “You’ll be okay. Everything will be okay,” she whispers and lets go when the elevator dings. She heads upstairs to her bedroom next and finds Clarke laying on her stomach in bed, flipping between Instagram and Facebook on her phone. She comes up behind the girl and sits down next to her, laying her hand on the back of a toned thigh.

 

Looking over her shoulder, Clarke smiles at her girlfriend before turning back to her phone. “Is Roan gone?” Lexa only nods silently when Clarke glances back at her. “Hmm… you guys looked like you were gonna have a serious conversation so I just stayed up here after I finished my shower,” she explains. “Is everything okay?” Instead of answering, Lexa slides her hand up that thigh until she reaches the apex of her legs before sliding her body on top of Clarke’s. Laughing, the girl tries to turn her head, “Lexa! What-”

 

“Shhh…” Lexa soothes, running her nose up the sweetly scented column of Clarke’s throat. Her hair is still damp and it tickles the side of Lexa’s face and she presses gentle kisses beneath her ear. Her hand between Clarke’s legs boldly cups the girl through her tight yoga pants, earning a drawn out moan as she arches her back into Lexa. She grins triumphantly when she begins to feel the heat coming off of Clarke’s pussy. “You’re always so ready for me… I love it.” She begins to press her fingers to her clit through the thin fabric, biting her lip to hold back a moan when she feels her girlfriend already wet for her.

 

Clarke laughs, breathy and a half moan; it makes Lexa shiver against her. “How could I not be? When you touch me just so- _Oh!_ ” Clarke’s head drops forward and arches her ass into Lexa when the woman expertly rubs her fingers just right against her - thus, proving Clarke’s point. “Yes, right there! Oh, fuck, don’t stop…” she breathes into the comforter, her hands spreading out against the soft fabric and curling as Lexa continues to play her like an instrument - passionately and expertly.

 

Pulling away for just a moment causes a whine to be pulled from Clarke’s lungs as she stretches out her back and looks over her shoulder. Lexa has to hold back a chuckle at the sight, because Clarke looks like a cat in heat and is looking at her just as desperately. She smirks, her fingers curling around Clarke’s pants and gives a firm tug until they are bunched just under her knees.

 

Clarke lets out an anxious whine, scratching her fingers against the bed covering. With a smirk, Lexa runs her fingers around her pussy, gently brushing the lips and skipping her clit with every pass. “Lexa,” she whimpers.

 

“Yes, baby girl?” Lexa purses her lips together in concentration as she continues to tease her. 

 

Opening and closing her mouth like a fish, Clarke hesitates for a long moment before speaking in the smallest of whispers, “Please…” she pleads, “I need you… inside of me….” Without saying a word, Lexa slowly slides her finger inside of Clarke’s opening. She almost blushes at the heat of her as she watches as her finger slowly disappear inside of her. A slow gasp rips from Clarke’s throat until Lexa stills her entire body, stopping when her finger is fully settled inside of Clarke. “Wh-what are you doing?”

 

A low chuckle rumbles throat Lexa and into Clarke. She takes a deep, shaking breath. “I’m not going to make it easy for you,” Lexa growled, satisfaction dripping off her words. She pushed at Clarke’s hips and urged her to start moving, smirking proudly when she began to ride her fingers at a steady pace while she watched.

 

“More,” Clarke whimpers. “I need more, baby… please….” She desperately rolls her hips. “Another finger… please, daddy?” Rewarding her for her politeness, Lexa adds her middle finger smoothly, grinning wide at the resulting moan. “Curl your fingers,” she orders and it makes Lexa put a hand on her to stop her rocking hips altogether, letting out an expectant hum. “Please! Please, daddy!” She desperately whines, rolling her hips pointedly. Lexa hums again, letting her begin again and curling her fingers just once. “Oh, please! Please, again…. Keep doing that…” Clarke begs, her fists clutching the fabric so hard it may tear. Taking pity, Lexa does as she’s asked and continues to curl her fingers on the downbeat of their rhythm, even as it grows increasingly faster and more irregular. Clarke’s breathy moans become louder and more frequent as she grows closer to her climax. “God, I’m so close! _Lexa!_ Don’t stop, don’t stop….” She let’s out a high pitched whine and speeds up her thrusts before rolling her hips one last time. Her breath comes out in heavy pants, her body collapsing as Lexa pulls her fingers from the girl. “God, you weren’t kidding,” she laughs. “You weren’t gonna make it easy for me.”

 

Lexa lets out a laugh, curling up with the blonde. “No. Absolutely not.” She holds her fingers up to her lips and Clarke watches as Lexa slips them into her own mouth. She moans at the taste of Clarke, satisfied and satiated. Her nose burrows into the hollow of Clarke’s throat as she lays with her silently for a while. “You enjoyed that, right?”

 

Her voice is small and Clarke pulls away to look down at her. “Yes, of course. Why?”

 

Lexa looks down, trying desperately to avoid making eye contact with Clarke.“I was feeling…. I just… needed to be in control for a while. I’m sorry for taking it out on you. I’m sorry for… taking advantage.”

 

Clarke sat up on her elbows, looking down at the woman. She shook her head and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, drawing her gaze back to the blonde. “Lexa… that was hardly ‘taking advantage!’ I wasn’t expecting it quite like that… but, I wanted that- _you_ ,” she corrected herself. “I wanted _you_.”

 

“If you’re sure?” Her voice was small and Clarke thinks that this is a state hardly anyone gets to see Lexa Woods in; small and insecure. She’s thankful that Lexa feels comfortable enough with her to let her see.

 

Clarke only nods. “I promise… I’d tell you.” Her head tilts and her voice drops low in question, “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Her anxiety was nearly overwhelming as Lexa turned onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. “Nia - Roan’s mother, she runs Azgeda - she’s… in a coma. OD’ed, I think.” She spares a glance at the blonde but she is silent, simply listening and waiting for Lexa to continue. “But, I… I don’t feel bad. She was- she sucked, to be frank. She was an awful mother, CEO, business colleague… just an awful person.” She sighs, swallowing a lump that suddenly formed in her throat. “So, no… I don’t feel remorse, and I feel dirty.”

 

“Don’t.” Lexa looks to Clarke, surprised. “You are allowed to feel how you feel, even if it may not be… supportive of your friend.” She turns onto her side to look at Lexa. “I don’t want to say you should feel selfishly, but I’m saying you can. Don’t feel badly for having feelings, lover.” Her hand reaches out and tenderly strokes Lexa’s high cheekbone before running down her sharply angled jaw. “So what comes next? I mean… she was your main obstacle… right?

 

Lexa shakes her head. “I don’t want to think about work right now,” she slurs, turning back into cuddle with Clarke. “I just want to lie here with you for a while.” Without saying anything, Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and let her lay on her chest, listening to her breathing as it began to slow and even out.

 

//

 

“Make it stop…” Clarke moaned into Lexa’s chest, burying her face deeper into her neck. “Lexa…” she whined again as the incessant ringing continued. All she wanted was to have a nice nap with her girlfriend and be woken up by kisses, not the harsh ring of Lexa’s cellphone - that kept going off again and again and again…. “Lexa please. Just get rid of them and come back to bed,” she insisted, rolling over onto her side to let the woman up.

 

Lexa just groaned at the lack of body heat and pouted as she grabbed at her phone. She pressed the answer button as she leaned over, kissing Clarke’s temple as she whispered, “ _Ya seychas vernus', moya sladkaya._ ”

 

“ _Moya sladkaya_? Why, _komandir_ , I didn’t know that we had that kind of relationship!” Lexa rolled her eyes at Anya’s smug voice. “It’s nice of you to finally answer me though, thank you for gracing me so.”

 

“What is it, Anya?” Lexa quickly tugged on her boxers and made her way down the steps, trying to get out of earshot of Clarke as quickly as possible. “Talk, before I hang up on you, _mudak._ ”

 

Anya laughed on the other end. “Quite the change from _moya sladkaya_!” Lexa sighed, rounding the corner into the kitchen. She put the phone on speaker and laid it onto the countertop before rooting through her cupboards and fridge for a snack. “Is Clarke with you now?”

 

“No. Though I’m sure that wouldn’t matter much to you. I doubt you’d hold back on whatever lashing you’re about to give me.” She begins to wash some berries and pulls a knife from the rack. “So… lay it on me. _Ya gotov k moyey porki._ ”

 

“ _Ty takoy zanuda!_ ” Anya laughed into the phone. “I’ll leave that to your new bae, you freak.” Lexa just shook her head as she began to chop up some strawberries and toss them into the bowl. “I’m not angry. Not anymore, anyways. But you can’t just make bold statements about your relationship status to the press like that!”

 

Lexa paused mid slice and placed the knife down. “And, why not? I’m a grown woman… I think I know what I can and cannot do. _Radi boga, Anya!_ I didn’t admit to mass genocide, I admitted I was dating someone. That’s hardly cause to call me and my other employee’s incessantly.”

 

“No, it’s not about admitting that you’re dating her - it’s about _how_ you did it,” Anya chided. “You can’t treat it like a Facebook status, you’re the CEO of a multinational billionaire company. There’s a reason you aren’t allowed to tweet anything without me and my staff giving it the go ahead first.” Anya sighed in frustration. “When you hired me, you gave me a whole new department. I’m your CBO, Lexa. That’s _Chief Brand Officer_ , in case you forgot your client relation’s class at Georgetown already. I’m responsible for your image and how you’re received, not only by customers but by competition and your own employees.”

 

Lexa sighed again, silent for a long moment after Anya was finished with her lashing. “I’m sorry,” she said simply. “I obviously wasn’t thinking clearly, and… you’re right. I’m sorry for not trusting you and not listening to you.”

 

“What? Are the skies falling around me? Is that a rain of blood?” Anya’s voice grows frantic with mock-panic, “ _O net! Eto konets sveta! Komanduyushchiy priznal, chto ona byla nepravil'no!_ ”

 

“ _Bud' spokoyen!_ Or I’ll take it all back, you ungrateful friend of mine,” Lexa said with a laugh. “May I go now? Or would you like to continue to lecture me?”

 

“No,” Anya said with a smile in her voice. “Go back to doing the dirty with your new squeeze. I’ll see you tomorrow, Lexa.” She hung up without letting Lexa say goodbye and she had to laugh at her best friend.

 

Making her way back up the steps and into her bedroom, Lexa is greeted to the sight of Clarke’s bare back, the sheet pulled down so low that the top of her ass peaks over the silk. It’s a little red with scratches covering her sides and shoulders - though she’s sure her own back is no better, worse even. Her arms are thrown over her head, blocking out as much light as possible and leaving her hair in a tangled mess of blonde locks strewn across the pillows. She slides up behind the blonde, running a hand softly along her side until she stirs with a moan. “Do you want a snack, baby girl?”

 

Clarke peaks out from her arms, revealing her bed head and squinting out of her eyes. “I want sleep,” she moans. Her head tilts down as if to look at Lexa’s hand before pulling it to her chest and making Lexa press harder against her back, “And cuddles,” she adds, squeezing at Lexa’s arm and snuggling into the pillow more.

 

“I have strawberries,” Lexa whispers into her ear and Clarke seems to snap her eyes open and smirk like she just said the naughtiest thing ever. It makes Lexa chuckle a bit under her breath.

 

“I can wake up for strawberries… for a while,” the blonde says flippantly, turning over onto her back. It shouldn’t be a shock that Lexa’s eyes trail down her neck to ogle her breasts like a prepubescent boy. “Only if we can eat in bed… and if you feed me some of them… and kiss me.”

 

Chuckling as she lifts a sliced strawberry to Clarke’s lips, Lexa nods, muttering, “I can definitely do that, baby girl,” before pressing her lips to the blonde’s.

 

//

 

The days were moving by slowly to Lexa. Roan spent every day between the hospital with his mother and in Lexa’s office. They couldn’t do much until the thirty days were up and Roan could go ahead with the merger… or if Nia just… died. But, for now, nothing was happening - Lexa had to sit on her hands and do nothing while she waited for Nia to either live or die; and in the meantime, the threat of Weather Corp. still loomed over them.

 

While they waited for the other shoe to drop, so to speak, stock in both of their companies continued to drop to a dangerous level. Weather had used the unfortunate opportunity to flood the market, picking up the slack that Polis and Azgeda had to drop. Every day, Lexa was reminded of her failing numbers by Indra and Gustus, and every day the woman would bring up their one saving grace - _Trikru_ \- but, Lexa was far too stubborn to give in. She didn’t want to give up her baby, but every day it became more of a necessity. 

 

“Our numbers are falling into the red, Lexa,” Gustus reminded her. A line creased between his brows. He offered a contrite and solemn look that did little to assuage Lexa’s fears and anxieties.

 

Indra stood next to him, chin lifted in solidarity as she clutched a stack of papers to her chest. The papers only further proved her point - that selling the controlling stock of the company could only do good. Even if they did end up having the merger, the extra funds would only help, and could be an extra push to put them ahead of Weather Corp. And with the Spring Planting Gala coming up now was the perfect time to sell while the stock prices were at a yearly high.

 

Sighing, Indra relaxed, setting the papers in front of Lexa to look through. “Be rational, Lexa,” she implored. “Looking at it now, we still have twenty days while we wait for this merger to even begin to go through. Then, we have the board negotiations and transition to worry about. _Lexa,_ ” her eyes were warm though her tone was cold and serious, “we don’t have the resources to just wait this out.” She approached her desk and pushed the small stack of paper towards her boss, tapping it lightly. “Look it over,” she urged again. “Think about it and let me know.”

 

Lexa watched as the two exited her office before dropping her head into her hands with a sigh. She rolled her neck slowly, hoping that maybe if she cracked it he right way all of her tension would fall off her shoulders and she could relax. Or that she could snap her own neck and just be free of it all. She began to flip through the pages held together by a binder clip, pausing at a pamphlet for the Spring Planting Gala before pulling it out.

 

She had an invitation for this gala sitting, unopened, by her front door. She knew she would go - it was kind of her job to go, in fact - but it felt improper to go this year, knowing that she may well be giving up the organization and stepping down as Chair. She figured, though… if this were to be her last year as Chair and she had to go, she may as well have fun with her darling girlfriend and make a tearful farewell speech. Anya would be proud, she’s sure. Without hardly thinking, Lexa picked up her office phone and dialed. As the line was ringing Tris poked her head in, but Lexa quickly held up her finger to shoo her away just as the line stopped ringing. “Clarke?”

 

“Hey, Lexa.” She sighed at hearing the blonde’s sweet voice through the speaker. “What’s up? Are you- Is something wrong?”

 

She smiles, flattered and somewhat surprised by her concern. “I’m fine, baby girl,” she assures her. “I just have a favor to ask of you is all.”

 

“Shoot,” she says happily.

 

“I’d like you to come to an event with me.” She leans back in her chair and crosses her legs. “A formal gala for a nonprofit that I chair… at least for now.”

 

“A formal gala?” Clarke stutters a little, taken aback by the question, “I’d- I’d love to but, I don’t really own anything that I can wear to an event like that. Not since my senior year of high school, anyways. Unless you want me to pull out the pink cotton ball from hell from my mom’s place?”

 

“No,” she laughed, “that’s alright. I’m sure I can find something for you. Would you mind if someone came to take your measurements?”

 

Clarke nearly choked, “Are you fucking serious right now, Lexa?”

 

“I’m sorry, have I overstepped?” Lexa nervously fidgeted with her pen.

 

Shaking her head emphatically, Clarke quickly backtracks, “No, it’s just-! You’re asking me if you can buy me a ballgown and… I can’t ask you to do that!” She laughs nervously. “I already told you that I’m not with you for your money.”

 

“And I have already told you that I know that.” She chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of her neck, “I’m doing this because I want to, Clarke. Not because I feel obligated to. I want to take my lovely girlfriend to a formal event - in my honor, more or less, and if she has nothing to wear then it falls to me to appropriately dress her.”

 

“Lexa-”

 

“This is not up for debate, Clarke,” her tone is final, but still playful. “I will buy you that dress, whether you like it or not. Is that understood?”

 

She could hear Clarke take in a shuddering breath. “Yes,” she said as calmly as she could.

 

Lexa chuckled under her breath and smiled triumphantly.“Good. Now…” she took a breath as she changed direction, “would you like to bring anyone? Raven? Lincoln is already going so I’m sure Octavia is too, but you can ask to be sure.”

 

Just then Raven walks in and heads towards the kitchen and ignores her for the most part. “Sweetie… Raven doesn’t have a dress for a gala either. Except, I’m sure she’d love to go.” She took a breath but Clarke quickly interrupted her, “But don’t even think about buying her a dress too.”

 

“Very well, I-” she began, but there was a scuffle and some muffled shouts on the other end. “Clarke? Baby?”

 

“Hey, Lexa!” She could clearly hear the voice of Raven coming through the receiver. “Just wanted to let you know that I’d love to go to your gala thing. I, however, have no problem with wearing my prom dress. Don’t worry your pretty little head over me.” Lexa is silent on the line for a long minute as she processes what just happened. “Anyways, Clarke is starting to scratch my arms up, so I’m gonna hand you back to her.” She can hear the phone shuffle again before hearing a more distant, “ _Coño_! You’re in a lesbian relationship! Cut those things!”

 

She laughs into her hand while Clarke sends a few “fuck you”s Raven’s way before turning back to Lexa. “Sorry about that. She’s a bit of a pain, but I think she’ll be coming with us. Hopefully she finds someone else to distract her while we’re there so she won’t bother us the whole time.”

 

“Unfortunately, most of the people at these events aren’t very entertaining,” she sighs, “but I don’t mind. Raven can be quite entertaining and will probably make the whole ordeal more bearable.”

 

Clarke chuckles wryly. “Oh? And would you prefer to just take her as your date?” Lexa mutters and stumbles over her words while Clarke continues to laugh at her expense. “Relax,” she says dryly, “I know you didn’t mean it. I’m glad you like my friends… as annoying as they can be.”

 

“They’re apart of you… how could I not like them?” She smirks to herself and she’s pretty sure that Roan or Lincoln would give her a fist bump for that.

 

Clarke snorts out a laugh and waves her hand in front of her face in a fanning motion. “Wow, okay… that was smooth as fuck, Ms. Woods. I commend you for that.” Lexa’s smirk grows into a full blown grin. “Okay, well I’ll let you go and plan for this party or whatever. But, just know that I don’t look that great in yellow.” She smiles and offers a quick goodbye before hanging up.

 

“ _Do svidaniya, dorogaya_ ,” Lexa said before hanging up with a satisfied smile. Suddenly, she wasn’t dreading this gala in two weeks.

 

//

 

“I’m very aware of it,” Octavia says holding her glass primly between her fingers as her elbow rests on the table. The three of them decided that it had been too long since they went and got drinks and so, Raven dragged Octavia and Clarke to a little dive bar in Adam’s Morgan. “Listen, I know that Lincoln has more money than me. He doesn’t exactly hide it - and I’m sure Lexa doesn’t either,” she gestures to Clarke with her drink, looking at her pointedly, “but he never forces me to pay for something or owe him back somehow. He’s a gentleman… he wants to treat me to things, and I’m not gonna say ‘no!’ I just make sure to let him know how grateful I am later.” She gives a little wink at the girls and Clarke blushes.

 

Rolling her eyes, Clarke shifts a sips at her drink. “Okay, but… she’s buying me a gown. A really expensive gown, and God knows when I’m ever gonna wear it after that night!”

 

Raven arches her eyebrow at the blonde. “I can’t believe you’re complaining that your baller, millionaire-”

 

“Billionaire,” Octavia corrects.

 

“ _Billionaire_ \- thank you, O - girlfriend is buying you a gown for a _schwanky_ gala that she’s taking you too, with expensive champagne and caviar and other hoity toity rich people things! Seriously, Griffin? Get it together!”

 

She glares at her friend. “Okay, but it’s not _just_ the gown. She buys me a whole lot of stuff. And I’m not sure if… whatever Octavia is doing to show her appreciation does it for Lexa.” Looking around, Clarke leans into her friends and speaks in a quieter voice so she can _just barely_ be heard over the loud music, “She barely lets me go down on her as it is….” Raven seems taken aback by this and Octavia seemed a little confused. “I mean… I basically have to beg to get her to let me. I’ve only done it a few times, while she’s given me… pfft, _a lot_ of exceptional orgasms.” Clarke looks out in happily distracted thought until Raven snaps her fingers in front of her face to bring her back to the present. “Sorry,” she apologizes quickly before straightening her back.

 

“Okay…” Octavia begins, “so she’s not driven by sex - uncommon, but not unheard of-”

 

“No… she’s very sexual,” Clarke interrupts, a pleased smile on her face, “she’s just not driven by her own sexual pleasure.”

 

The dark haired girl rolls her eyes dramatically. “ _Fine. Whatever._ So that just means that you need to find another way to show your appreciation for her and all she does. In your own, Clarke Griffin, sort of way.”

 

“Like, what does she like? Besides you,” Raven quips.

 

“My art,” Clarke answers quickly, saying the first thing that comes to mind. “She bought five of my painting when we first met.” Octavia gestures to her triumphantly. “But what should I paint?”

 

“Maybe we should go back to the first idea,” Octavia suggests. “You,” she points to the blonde. She looks a tad confused so Octavia elaborated. “You said she’s pretty sexual, right…?”

 

Clarke still looked a little confused so Raven just jumped in, “Paint a nude of yourself. It’s classier than taking a nude selfie anyways. She’ll like it.”

 

She bit her lip nervously. “I mean… wouldn’t it be a little pretentious to paint myself?”

 

Both girls shake their heads emphatically and at the same time yell,“No!” 

 

“Like Raven said, it’s like taking a nude picture and just classing it up a bit,” Octavia said, leaning in. Clarke mulled it over, chewing on her cheek. “I bet it’ll make her say naughty things in Russian… know how much you like that.” She winks and Clarke blushes like an idiot, smacking Octavia’s arm and calling her an asshole.

 

“She speaks Russian? During sex? What the fuck?” Raven glares at the blonde intently. “Thanks for sharing all the naughty stories with this wifed up hoe and not your painfully single friend!” Octavia rolls her eyes. “I need to live out my sexual fantasies vicariously through you, Blondie! How can I do that if you won’t tell me anything?”

 

Clarke chuckles into her glass, putting it down before she chokes. “Sorry, Rae. Every time I try to you call me gross. I figured you didn’t want to hear about it!”

 

Raven just furrows her brows and flips her hand, palm up. “Bish whet? I just have to pretend. How many times have I told you not to believe anything I say?” She looks around their immediate area to make sure no one can hear. “So she really speaks Russian in bed?”

 

Shrugging and barely hiding the smug smile on her face, Clarke nods. “Sometimes. I never understand her, but she tells me it’s just pet names. Honestly, though, it just sounds like the filthiest dirty talk ever because it’s so hot.” 

 

“God, it’s so hot when a girl speaks another language… especially in bed.” Clarke just laughs at her idiot friend.

 

“Says the girl who can speak Spanish?” Octavia mutters into her drink, earning a punch to her shoulder from Raven.

 

Raven leaned over again, unable to contain the excited smile plastered on her face, “So about this naked painting…. Do you want someone to take some pictures of you to base it off of? O or I could….”

 

Clarke opened her mouth, but just as she was about to speak a drunken man fell back against their table, jostling their drinks and spilling a little of his on Clarke. “Oh, shit! My bad…” he slurred, wiping at her with the bottom of his shirt. He looked up at her and Clarke’s blood ran cold. Finn smiled up at her lopsidedly before pressing the cotton of his shirt harder against her torso.

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” the blonde insisted, trying to push him off. He only got the hint when she had to push his hands away when they got too close to her breasts. “Don’t worry about it,” she said tensely.

 

“How are you, princess?” He cooed, leaning in menacingly. “It’s been a while….”

 

“Yeah, not long enough,” Raven muttered from the other end of the table.

 

Finn’s head whipped in her direction and offered a pugnacious smirk. “Hello, Raven,” he sneered maliciously. “Nice to see you too. How’s your mother? I’m surprised I haven’t seen her here!” Raven made to lunge across the table at him but was stopped by Octavia’s strong arm holding her back. The boy laughed antagonistically and tsked at her as he turned back to Clarke. “And you… my little princess,” he ran the back of his hand against her arm until she pulled it away. “I heard you have a new girlfriend? What’s her name? That preening little bitch who wears suits?”

 

“Finn,” Octavia warned harshly. He glared back at her, both their lips curling in disgust at one another.

 

“Her name is Lexa,” Clarke said pointedly, pulling his focus back to her. “Lexa Woods, and the only preening one here is _you,_ you vile little-”

 

“Shh, shh… don’t talk so mean, baby,” He slid closer to her, pressing himself against her and twirling his finger in her hair.

 

“I’m not your baby, you asshole!” Clarke pushed him back, knocking him into another table so hard that everyone’s drinks fell to the ground with a loud smash. Two large biker dudes stood up and towered over him menacingly. “I think you should go, Finn,” Clarke ordered.

 

“No, I’m not done-” he took a step but a large hand belonging to one of the bikers fell to his shoulder.

 

The man growled. “I think you are,” he threatened, easily turning Finn’s body and pushing him towards the door.

 

Finn turned back around and shouted over the music as he walked backwards. “I’ll see you later, princess.”

 

And then he was gone.

 

A weight lifted off Clarke’s chest and all three girls seemed to take a collective sigh of relief. “Thank you,” Octavia said to the man as he sat back down. Clarke, still too shaken to speak, nodded and smiled at the man.

 

“No problem,” he offered. “No guy should treat a lady like that. No one should treat anyone like that.” He nodded once at Clarke before turning back to his friend, flagging down a waitress to get new drinks.

 

//

 

A little after one in the morning Clarke heard the door to Lexa’s apartment open and keys fall into the dish in the foyer. Clarke turned the volume on the tv down low just as Lexa called out to her. “In the living room,” she called back. She fiddled with the corner of the blanket on her lap as she waited for her girlfriend to join her, padding in not much later, unbuttoning her vest and loosening her tie as she approached Clarke.

 

She fell onto the couch next to the blonde, pressing her lips against her jawline sweetly. “Hey, baby girl,” her voice calm and soothing to Clarke’s still fried nerves. “How was drinks with Raven and Octavia?” Clarke stayed silent, swallowing nervously with her eyes downcast to her lap. “Darling…? Are you okay?” She leaned back to give the blonde her space and waited silently for her to speak. Clarke loved that about her… how she respected every boundary she had, even the ones she hadn’t even articulated to Lexa yet.

 

“Things were fine with the girls, but… um- Lexa…” she stuttered, “there are… I think you need to know something about me. About my past.” She doesn’t look up. She doesn’t want to meet her eyes.

 

When she doesn’t go on, Lexa encourages her, “You can tell me, baby girl.” She lays a comforting hand on hers before taking it away again. “You can tell me anything. You know that.”

 

Clarke swallows hard. “I have an ex,” she blurts out. She looks up and meets green eyes, reading confusion in them so she explains further, “I told you about the guy that dated both Raven and I? At the same time?” She waits for Lexa to nod before going on, “Well, he- he dated us both, but he chose me. He broke it off with Raven by telling her about me, but he didn’t plan on her telling me.” She watches as Lexa nods in understanding. “But now… he kinda- he won’t leave me alone.”

 

A dark look crosses Lexa’s face and her voice turns dark and menacing, “Clarke… if he’s hurt you-”

 

“No! No! He hasn’t. He’s just… gotten very close to me- but he didn’t do anything!” She quickly grabs Lexa’s hands and took a deep breath. “I pushed him away before he could do anything and Octavia and Raven were there in case he tried anything else. Luckily, though, I pushed him into some biker dudes and they threw him out before he could try anything else.”

 

She watched as Lexa’s face crumbled into laughter, first small chuckles before they grew into big, belly laughs. “I don’t know why I’m surprised! I should know by now that you know how to take care of yourself!” She continued to laugh loudly, falling back against the couch.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and laughed with her. “Yeah, I don’t always need a knight in a shining three-piece suit to save me, sweetie.” She leaned in close to Lexa, smirking as her laughs began to quiet with her close proximity. “Though I do enjoy your posturing. It can be quite a turn on.” She bit her lip suggestively as her eyes searched Lexa’s face.

 

“Oh?” Lexa shifted so that Clarke fell against her open chest, catching herself against the armrest on either side of Lexa’s body. “Ms. Griffin?”

 

Swallowing nervously, Clarke leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. “Yes, Ms. Woods?”

 

Clarke presses another kiss to her lips and pulls back, gazing down at Lexa. “I, um… I’ve forgotten my line,” she admits and it throws Clarke into a fit of giggles. “Hush, you!” She wraps her arms under Clarke’s legs and lifts her as she stands. Clarke continues to laugh all the way up the stairs and even as she’s thrown onto the bed. Her laughter turn into moans, though, as Lexa expertly begins to undress her. Her fingers finding all the spots that make Clarke arch against her, that make her toes curl into the sheets, that make her moan so loudly she’s surprised she doesn’t wake the entire city, let alone the building.

 

After they’ve collapsed against one another and curled into each other’s sweaty bodies beneath the covers, Clarke absentmindedly plays with the ends of Lexa’s hair as her head rests on her shoulder. “Do you mind if I bring Raven and Octavia over here while you’re at work tomorrow?”

 

Lexa looks down at the blonde, running her thumb across her cheekbone. “Sure, that’s fine with me. Is everything okay?” Clarke just nods and snuggles against her, smiling when a tender kiss is pressed to her forehead as they drift off to sleep.

 

//

 

When Lexa had left for work the next morning Clarke texted Octavia and Raven to come over whenever. Around ten in the morning when the sun was filtering through the floor to ceiling windows, casting long shadows on the floor, they finally arrived - except, they had another body in tow. “Uhh… who is this?” She points at the smirking young man as he pushes his way into the apartment, camera hanging around his neck as he cradled it protectively. “Octavia? _Raven?_ ”

 

“Why do you always say my name like that?” Raven asks indignantly, hands on her hips. “He’s Octavia’s friend,” she insists, pointing at the other dark-haired girl.

 

The girl just laughs and steps up next to the boy. “This is Nathan,” she introduces him.

 

“Nate. Or just Miller,” he corrects, reaching out his hand for Clarke’s, which she takes slowly, watching him suspiciously. “I’m a friend of Bellamy’s… but Octavia said you needed a photographer for a nude shoot.”

 

Clarke snaps her wide, burning eyes to Octavia. “You _told_ him?”

 

“Yes, I told him. He needed to know what the shoot was….” Octavia rolled her eyes and approached Clarke who petulantly crossed her arms in front of her. “Miller is a professional photographer,” she explains, “so he does this all the time.” Clarke just narrows her eyes at the girl.

 

Miller raises his hand slowly, pulling attention to him and trying to break the tension. “I’m also gay, if that helps at all.”

 

“Oh,” Clarke muses, relaxing almost immediately. Octavia holds back a laugh, but a short chuckle escapes, earning her a glare from the blonde. “I guess… let's get started then? How about the bedroom?” Miller nods and she leads the way upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think in the comments or on my tumblr (myheart-islike-astallion).
> 
> \-----
> 
> _**Spanish:**  
>  Coño_ \- shit
> 
> _**Russian:**  
>  Ya seychas vernus', moya sladkaya_ \- I’ll be right back, my sweet  
>  _Komandir_ \- commander  
>  _Mudak_ \- asshole  
>  _Ya gotov k moyey porki_ \- I’m ready for my spanking  
>  _Ty takoy zanuda!_ \- You’re such a nerd!  
>  _Radi boga, Anya!_ \- For God’s sake, Anya!  
>  _O net! Eto konets sveta! Komanduyushchiy priznal, chto ona byla nepravil'no!_ \- Oh no! It's the end of the world! Commander admitted she was wrong!  
>  _Bud' spokoyen!_ \- Be quiet!  
>  _Do svidaniya, dorogaya_ \- Goodbye, darling


End file.
